<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>with an untrained voice | неумелым голосом by Summer__child</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052921">with an untrained voice | неумелым голосом</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summer__child/pseuds/Summer__child'>Summer__child</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Remember This Cold (Lise) - Translation | Перевод [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath of Torture, Aftermath of Violence, Conversations, M/M, Кошмары, Кровь/Травмы, Отклонения от канона, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Упоминание пыток, разговоры</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:08:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summer__child/pseuds/Summer__child</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Для Стива траектория событий крайне редко складывается так, как было запланировано. И для Локи тоже. И когда тот в очередной раз совершает вынужденную посадку в башне Мстителей, то самое непонятно что, которое образовалось между Капитаном Америкой и Локи, наконец оказывается на перепутье.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Steve Rogers, Локи/Стив Роджерс</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Remember This Cold (Lise) - Translation | Перевод [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>with an untrained voice | неумелым голосом</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/827915">with an untrained voice</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lise/pseuds/Lise">Lise</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Стив приложил все возможные усилия, чтобы не путаться у Брюса под ногами, пока тот залатывал Локи. Он определенно контролировал себя лучше, чем Тор, хотя это был довольно низкий стандарт. Тор, казалось, был готов своими метаниями пропахать канаву прямо в полу и поминутно разворачивался к лестнице, но каждый раз останавливал себя на середине движения. Наташе с трудом удалось убедить его, что Брюсу необходимо максимально свободное пространство для работы, и Стив сомневался, как долго продержится эффект от ее уговоров.</p>
<p>– Я просто хочу сразу высказать мнение, что мне все это совсем не нравится, – произнес Тони, наверное, уже в четвертый раз.</p>
<p>– Ага, – буркнул Клинт почти раздраженно. – Ты повторяешься. – Наташа положила руку на его предплечье.</p>
<p>Они все дружно старались не смотреть в сторону Стива, но это было настолько невыносимо очевидно, что, пожалуй, их усилия делали ситуацию только хуже. И о чем они все думали? Может быть, они решили, будто его молчание означало, что он прекратил общение с Локи? И рассказал ли Тони остальным о том ужине? Эмоции Стива в данный момент представляли собой перепутанный клубок, и если доминирующей среди них было беспокойство, то…</p>
<p>Им необходимо было связаться со ЩИТом, поставить их в известность. Потому что в противном случае ЩИТ рано или поздно узнает обо всем самостоятельно, и тогда последствия будут гораздо серьезнее. Но ЩИТ непременно захочет арестовать Локи и запереть его в хорошо охраняемой камере, и… «<em>Тор этого не допустит,</em> – напомнил себе Стив, – <em>и, кроме того, мы намного лучше оснащены для этой задачи</em>». Но нехорошее чувство в его животе утверждало, что это были всего лишь отговорки. Стив не хотел отдавать Локи в руки ЩИТа. Он <em>знал</em>, что они не гнушаются приемами, которые он сам никогда бы не одобрил, и подозревал, что в случае Локи никто не станет переживать по поводу нарушения некоторых принципов гуманного обращения с пленниками. К тому же… разумеется, Стив не мог знать <em>наверняка</em>, но, кажется, удача Локи все-таки повернулась к нему спиной, и если это была месть Дума или что-нибудь в этом роде…</p>
<p>Стив говорил, что сумеет организовать что-нибудь получше тюремной камеры, если Локи согласится прийти к ним. Конечно, это было давно, но Стив действительно обещал. И Локи пришел, пусть и при таких обстоятельствах.</p>
<p>«<em>Но, конечно же,</em> – влезла крохотная, но безжалостно практичная часть его сознания, – <em>это не будет иметь никакого значения, если Локи не выживет</em>». Стив решительно запихнул эту мысль поглубже.</p>
<p>– Эй, Кэп, – с неожиданной неловкостью в голосе окликнул его Тони. – Все обойдется. То есть… это же асгардцы. Они же живучие как… очень живучие существа. Их ничто не остановит. Особенно вон тот Безумный Поезд… что, не помогает, да? Кто-нибудь еще желает попробовать?.. Это все равно что смотреть на печального щенка. – Тони натянуто рассмеялся.</p>
<p>– Я не собираюсь ничего говорить, – пробормотал Клинт. Стив почти мог различить, как вибрирует от напряжения его тело, и к перепутанному клубку эмоций в груди добавилось мерзкое чувство вины.</p>
<p>– Вам не обязательно… – Стив поморщился. – Все нормально. – Он постарался задавить легкий намек на нерациональное раздражение, настаивающее, что они просто <em>не понимали</em>. «Да и как они могли понять?» – напомнил он себе. Локи не разговаривал с ними. Только со Стивом. И, кроме того, Тони был прав. Локи приходил в башню и до того, как… это ничего не значило.</p>
<p>Только то, что Локи знал, что они не воспользуются ситуацией. И выбрал именно это место в качестве своего прибежища.</p>
<p>«<em>А если он умрет? Если это и правда дело рук Дума, то ответственность за его смерть хотя бы частично будет лежать на тебе</em>». Стив затолкал эту мысль поглубже и сел, и в ту же секунду из-за дверей лифта показался изможденный Брюс. Тор моментально бросился к нему навстречу.</p>
<p>– Мой друг, он ведь?.. Ты?..</p>
<p>– Иди к нему, – проговорил Брюс устало. – Только имей в виду… – Но Тор скрылся из виду раньше, чем он успел закончить предложение. Стив ощутил очередной приступ чувства вины.</p>
<p>«<em>Тор. Ты хоть подумал, каково сейчас ему?</em>»</p>
<p>Брюс вздохнул и потер переносицу.</p>
<p>– В порядке. Он… в порядке. По крайней мере, целый. Относительно. – Брюс покосился на Стива. – Хотя, если где-то там гуляет тот, кто способен проделать такое с существом вроде Локи…</p>
<p>– Нам ничего не грозит, – заверил Стив. – Или, точнее… он так сказал. Кажется, в этом он был убежден.</p>
<p>Клинт неловко переступил с ноги на ногу.</p>
<p>– А мы уверены, что это все правда?.. Что это не какой-нибудь…</p>
<p>– Да, – отозвался Брюс невыразительным голосом. – Я абсолютно уверен, что даже Локи недостаточно двинутый, чтобы произвести вскрытие над самим собой. – Клинт заметно побледнел, а Стив ощутил легкий приступ дурноты. «<em>Эксперименты</em>», – вспомнил он, и эта мысль еще сильнее подкрепила его убежденность.</p>
<p>– Мастер не подписал свою работу? – сухо поинтересовался Тони, хотя даже в его голосе наметилась едва ощутимая нетвердость. Брюс покачал головой.</p>
<p>– Не совсем, хотя, судя по некоторому остаточному излучению… – Брюс снова покосился на Стива, но поспешно отвел глаза. – Я бы сказал, что версия с Думом выглядит очень правдоподобной.</p>
<p>В сознании Стива всплыл другой образ Локи. Тот, каким он был всего несколько недель назад…</p>
<p>«<em>Беспокоюсь? Едва ли. Виктор ничего не подозревает. А даже если бы и подозревал, не думаю, что его игрушки смогли бы причинить мне какой-либо ощутимый вред</em>».</p>
<p>Но, разумеется, это вполне могла быть ложь. Что бы там ни случилось…</p>
<p>– Он выживет? – спросила Наташа без обиняков. – Или нам нужно готовиться к стихийному бедствию?</p>
<p>Все, не сговариваясь, обернулись в том направлении, куда ушел Тор, и Стив поймал себя на желании передернуть плечами, которое тут же попытался взять под контроль. Однако, Брюс помотал головой.</p>
<p>– Нет, я думаю… Наверное, не нужно. Но, по правде говоря, я не знаю. Не знаю, как работает его организм. Я взял на себя смелость и вкатил ему такую дозу успокоительного, которая убила бы лошадь, но, мне кажется, что он выкарабкается.</p>
<p>Клинт с непроницаемым выражением на лице прислонился к стене и скрестил руки на груди. Ладонь Наташи на мгновение коснулась его плеча в почти случайном жесте.</p>
<p>– Значит, у нас есть время, – спокойно проговорила она. – Давайте обсудим, как мы собираемся действовать дальше. – Ее взгляд задержался на Стиве, и тому пришлось подавить порыв нервно переступить на месте.</p>
<p>– Ага, – согласился Тони после короткой паузы. – Да, давайте. Но тогда кто-то должен сходить за Тором.</p>
<p>В комнате повисла тяжелая тишина. Стив поднялся.</p>
<p>– Я схожу. Где мы встречаемся?</p>
<p>– На пятом этаже есть конференц-зал, – с готовностью отрапортовала Наташа. Тони бросил на нее подозрительный взгляд, но только пожал плечами.</p>
<p>– Мне подходит.</p>
<p>– Тогда увидимся там, – проронил Стив и направился к лифту, стараясь перебороть отвратительное подозрение, что они все пялятся ему в спину. С осуждением. «<em>Они твои друзья,</em> – твердо напомнил он самому себе. – <em>Они тебя знают. И доверяют тебе</em>».</p>
<p>Он нервно топтался на месте на протяжении всего пути кабины и вышел из нее сразу же, как только распахнулись двери. В помещении все еще висел яркий запах крови. Тор, ссутулившись, стоял на коленях спиной ко входу и, по-видимому, даже не заметил появления Стива. На полу у его ног лежал уроненный на бок Мьёльнир.</p>
<p>Стив звучно откашлялся.</p>
<p>– Тор?</p>
<p>– Друг Стив, – с небольшой заминкой отозвался Тор, голос которого прозвучал сдавленно и неровно. – В чем?.. Я буду говорить прямо. Я не позволю, чтобы Локи…</p>
<p>– Тебе не нужно убеждать меня, Тор, – тихо заметил Стив и подошел на несколько шагов ближе. – Он… Брюс сказал, что с ним все будет нормально.</p>
<p>– Он поправится. – Однако, интонации Тора не отличались особенной жизнерадостностью. Стив почувствовал, как его собственное сердце провалилось куда-то в желудок, и преодолел оставшееся между ними расстояние, чтобы опустить ладонь на плечо друга. – Я просто… – Тор издал нечто, пугающе напоминающее всхлип. – Прошу прощения, просто… – Тор так и не закончил, беспомощно поднял руку, потянувшись было к лицу Локи, но тут же снова ее уронил. И только тогда Стив разрешил себе посмотреть. И если медленные вдохи и показались ему поверхностными и слабыми, то теперь он по крайней мере мог отчетливо различить движения упакованной в бинты и повязки грудной клетки.</p>
<p>– Мне жаль, – выдавил Стив слегка заторможенно, и если он полагал, что чувствовал себя кошмарно до этого…</p>
<p>– Видимо, мне суждено снова и снова вспоминать о том, – тяжело проговорил Тор, – как я подвел своего брата. Я вынужден постоянно… этого не должно было случиться. <em>Ничего</em> из этого не… – Он снова замолчал, а потом сделал глубокий вдох и чуть более разборчиво поинтересовался: – Ты… Он сказал, кто это сделал?</p>
<p>Стив замешкался. Его собственные подозрения уже переросли в тошнотворную убежденность, но…</p>
<p>– Мы не уверены. Он ничего не говорил, но похоже, это может быть… как-то связано с Думом.</p>
<p>Тор кивнул. Он выглядел на удивление спокойным, и Стив отметил, что он, наконец протянул руку и начал поглаживать волосы Локи.</p>
<p>– Дум, значит. Я подожду, пока вы не подтвердите это предположение. Но потом…</p>
<p>Тор поднял голову и встретил взгляд Стива. В его глазах с легким потрескиванием полыхнули крохотные молнии, и Стив почти рефлекторно отшатнулся.</p>
<p>– Он заплатит за это, – пообещал Тор, и на этот раз в его голосе обозначились холодные и безжалостные нотки. Ярость. Стив краем глаза уловил сгущающиеся за окном грозовые облака. – Он заплатит своей <em>жизнью</em> за то, что осмелился…</p>
<p>– Тор, – резко одернул его Стив несмотря на то, что на мгновение промелькнувшее в его сознании воспоминание о неразборчивой речи Локи породило немалое искушение просто отступить и позволить Тору осуществить задуманное. – Это не… мы не…</p>
<p>– Я не прошу вашей поддержки, – бесстрастно заявил Тор. – Я просто сообщаю то, что тебе необходимо знать. – Его тон был абсолютно непреклонным, как и выражение лица, когда он наконец обернулся. Все возражения умерли на языке Стива, так с него и не сорвавшись. – Я не оставлю это деяние безнаказанным.</p>
<p>«Позже», – решил Стив после короткого замешательства. Он попытается поговорить об этом с Тором позже, когда они не будут стоять на том месте, где совсем недавно Локи чуть не истек кровью. И видеть Локи таким было… тяжело даже для него самого. А для Тора… «<em>Только выживи, пожалуйста</em>», – горячо взмолился он про себя.</p>
<p>После еще нескольких секунд тяжелой тишины, Тор снова подал голос:</p>
<p>– Мы не можем оставить его здесь. Я полагаю, что остальные хотят это обсудить, но можно я сначала…</p>
<p>– Да, – поспешно отозвался Стив. – Да, наверное, это… ДЖАРВИС их предупредит. Ты прав. И Брюс сказал, что дал Локи довольно большую дозу успокоительного, так что… Я думаю, что этажом ниже есть свободная комната, или, по крайней мере, менее… более удобная. – Его взгляд продолжал сам собой возвращаться к лицу Локи, лишенному всяких масок. Расслабленные черты складывались в слегка нахмуренное выражение. Тор встал и наклонился, аккуратно поднимая Локи с дивана. Тот даже не пошевелился, пока Тор с чрезвычайно сосредоточенным видом осторожно укладывал поудобнее безвольные конечности.</p>
<p>Стив распахнул и придержал двери, и Тор уверенно двинулся к ним, но замер на пороге.</p>
<p>– Стив… по правде говоря, я не спрашивал прежде о твоих встречах с моим братом, потому что опасался, что зависть может пробудить мой дурной нрав. Но я… я благодарен тебе. Если бы ты не… если бы не ты и не то доверие и расположение, которые Локи питает к тебе, то, я боюсь, он не пришел бы сегодня сюда.</p>
<p>«<em>Если бы не я, то Локи не был бы сейчас…</em>» – пронеслось было в голове у Стива, но эта мысль была не просто глупой, а гораздо хуже. Локи принял решение, <em>правильное</em> решение. И Стив не мог винить <em>себя</em> за то, что Локи пришлось за это решение заплатить (вот только Локи принял это решение, чтобы спасти их… и Стив мог сделать больше, должен был сделать больше).</p>
<p>– Но ты по-прежнему был бы здесь, – проговорил Стив упрямо. – И он бы знал, что ты…</p>
<p>Губы Тора тронула грустная улыбка.</p>
<p>– Я боюсь… я боюсь, что, даже будучи на пороге смерти, Локи не пришел бы сюда ради меня. Я думаю, что он пришел сюда ради тебя. – Тор отвернулся. – Ты… ты скажешь остальным, что я скоро приду?</p>
<p>– Скажу, – согласился Стив, ощутив внезапный приступ меланхолии. – Они поймут.</p><hr/>
<p>– Мы не можем оставить его здесь, – объявила Наташа, как только они все собрались в конференц-зале. Стив постарался скрыть немедленно сковавшее его напряжение, а плечи Тора тут же закаменели.</p>
<p>– И куда в таком случае ты предлагаешь его девать? – язвительно поинтересовался Тони. – Оставить на улице в коробке с запиской: «<em>Отдаем бесплатно безумного бога в хорошие руки</em>»?</p>
<p>– Эта ситуация – не повод для шуток, мой друг, – предостерегающе заметил Тор, голос которого опасно опустился почти до рыка. Стив с трудом удержался от желания потереть глаза. Ему отчаянно хотелось просто получить подтверждение, что все будет хорошо. И узнать, что именно случилось. И останется ли Локи на этот раз.</p>
<p>– Нет, – согласилась Наташа, – не повод. И я говорила серьезно. Мы можем передать его ЩИТу, пока не примем более окончательное решение.</p>
<p>– Я могу предложить как минимум один окончательный вариант, – проворчал Клинт, и Стив едва не поморщился.</p>
<p>– Я хочу избавиться от его присутствия здесь не меньше твоего, – произнес Тони. – Но ты правда веришь, что если мы отдадим младшего братика ЩИТу, то они вернут нам его не по кусочкам? Что, как мне кажется, вряд ли устроит Тора…</p>
<p>– Я никому не позволю причинить вред Локи, – заявил Тор с такой неистовой суровостью, какую от него редко можно было услышать. – Или он остается здесь, или мы оба уходим.</p>
<p>– Что ж, вот и ультиматум, – пробормотал Брюс. Клинт резко отодвинулся от стола.</p>
<p>– Если он останется здесь, то уйду я. – Наташа опустила ладонь на его руку, и Клинт осекся, но Стиву показалось, что его тело все еще буквально вибрировало от напряжения. – Прошу прощения. Это не… продуктивно. Я не хочу, чтобы он оставался здесь. Очевидно. – Его плечи слегка ссутулились. – Но… Тони прав. Альтернативы мне тоже не нравятся.</p>
<p>– У нас есть обязательства, – осторожно сказал Стив. Головы всех присутствующих моментально развернулись в его сторону, словно они не могли до конца поверить в то, что он вообще заговорил.</p>
<p>Тони отстучал пальцами по столу какой-то рваный ритм.</p>
<p>– У нас много обязательств. Какие именно ты имеешь в виду в этот раз?</p>
<p>– Мстители никогда – ни сейчас, ни в будущем – не станут потворствовать пыткам. <em>Ни при каких</em> обстоятельствах. – Наташа сжала губы так, будто хотела что-то сказать, но передумала. – И Локи пришел сюда… в поисках убежища.</p>
<p>– И это значит, что мы должны предоставить ему защиту? – с излишней резкостью потребовал Клинт. Стив покачал головой.</p>
<p>– Я этого не говорю.</p>
<p>– Тогда <em>что</em> ты говоришь? – надавила Наташа. Стив снова замешкался. – У тебя есть личный интерес в этом вопросе, Стив. Не меньше, чем у Тора. Ты признаешь, что твои суждения могут быть необъективными?</p>
<p>«<em>Необъективными?</em>» В памяти Стива всплыло дыхание Локи, обжигающее его ухо: «<em>Я вполне могу привыкнуть к тому, как ты произносишь мое имя</em>». И он искренне понадеялся, что его щеки не окрасил смущенный румянец. «<em>Все хуже, чем ты думаешь</em>». Но он все равно не мог… даже если бы речь шла не о Локи, а о ком-то другом…</p>
<p>Медленно, аккуратно выбирая слова, он проговорил:</p>
<p>– Вы утверждаете, что я необъективен, но… кто из нас действительно способен взглянуть на эту ситуацию непредвзято? Бесполезно притворяться, что мы можем принять это решение трезво и беспристрастно. Мы все увязли слишком глубоко. И суть в том… суть в том, что информация, которую предоставил Локи, скорее всего, спасла наши шкуры, и очень похоже… очень похоже на то, что все это является своего рода местью со стороны Дума. А это значит, что состояние Локи – это прямой результат его помощи нам. И разве мы не обязаны…</p>
<p>– Нет, – хладнокровно отрезала Наташа с той самой идеальной окончательностью. – Мы ничем ему не <em>обязаны</em>. Какой бы ни была причина, по которой Локи предал Дума – и я не верю в то, что это был альтруизм, – его поступок даже близко не искупает вину за те преступления, за которые, насколько мне известно, он так и не был осужден.</p>
<p>Тор неловко переступил с ноги на ногу.</p>
<p>– Асгардское правосудие…</p>
<p>– Позволило ему сбежать, приятель. Ты не можешь этого отрицать. – Тони скорчил гримасу. – Но в словах Стива… есть некий смысл. Наверное. И если это дело рук Дума… может быть, в голове Локи скрывается еще какая-нибудь полезная информация об этом засранце, которую мы могли бы вытащить и использовать. – Тони закинул ноги на стол. – Брюс, ты сегодня какой-то молчаливый. Что думаешь?</p>
<p>– Что, если бы у меня был выбор, я бы не стал передавать существо, не являющееся человеком, в руки ЩИТа, – произнес Брюс тихо. Наташа нахмурилась, но спорить не стала. – И что я считаю, что в словах Стива очень много смысла. Я думаю, что он прав. И… с логической точки зрения, если у нас есть шанс вычеркнуть из списка противников нашего самого могущественного врага – и, может быть, даже дать ему причину для потенциальной благодарности… я бы им воспользовался. Я не думаю, что месть способна привести нас к чему-нибудь хорошему. – Брюс пожал плечами. – Просто мое мнение.</p>
<p>Стив оглядел собравшихся вокруг стола присутствующих. Тони казался задумчивым, но Клинт, судя по выражению его лица, едва сдерживал желание заскрежетать зубами. Однако, секунду спустя, он откинулся на спинку стула и прямо и открыто встретил взгляд Стива.</p>
<p>– Ладно, Кэп. Я доверяю тебе. – В этой фразе было достаточно выразительного акцентирования, чтобы почти заставить Стива поморщиться. – Но что дальше? Будем нянчиться с ним, пока он не очухается и не слиняет опять непонятно куда? Мы хотя бы знаем, как долго он проваляется в отключке?</p>
<p>«<em>Он не слиняет</em>», – хотелось пообещать Стиву, но, конечно же… как он мог быть в этом уверен?</p>
<p>– Понятия не имею, – отозвался Брюс, пожимая плечами.</p>
<p>– У нас есть помещения с высокой степенью защиты, – заметил Тони, слегка нахмурившись. – Я думал, что эта часть не подлежит обсуждению.</p>
<p>– Вы хотите поместить Локи в клетку даже когда он так сильно изранен? – спросил Тор со странной смесью растерянности и праведного гнева.</p>
<p>– Мне жаль тебя расстраивать, приятель, – проговорил Тони, – но если мы повременим с этим делом, то потом вообще не сможем запихнуть метафорического кота в мешок. По крайней мере, без серьезных царапин не обойдется.</p>
<p>Тор перевел умоляющий взгляд на Стива, но тот только прикрыл глаза, проводя по ним ладонями.</p>
<p>– Тор… они, скорее всего, правы. И, как минимум… если Локи очнется и запаникует, то с большой вероятностью он в первую очередь навредит <em>самому себе</em>. – Это было верное решение. Но почему тогда его мучило смутное ощущение, будто он пытается оправдаться за какое-то предательство? – Мы не можем…</p>
<p>Локи, наверное, даже не помнит, что Стив уверял его, что они не запрут его в камере.</p>
<p>Наташа облокотилась на стол.</p>
<p>– А что будет, когда он поправится? Что помешает ему обернуться против всех нас?</p>
<p>– Локи этого не сделает, – возмутился Тор, но продолжение его тирады перекрыл голос Тони.</p>
<p>– Не сможет, – заявил тот. – То есть… конечно, надо сначала обкатать прототип, но у меня имеется парочка симпатичных побрякушек, которые должны… эм… исключить магию из списка неприятностей. – Они все дружно уставились на него, и он поспешно вскинул руки вверх. – Я собирался рано или поздно поставить вас в известность, просто раньше как-то к слову не приходилось. И я, вроде как… забыл. Давайте теперь казним меня за это.</p>
<p>У Стива в животе что-то неприятно перевернулось. Сама идея лишить Локи доступа к магии… казалась неправильной. Все равно что… <em>обокрасть</em> его. Или влезть во что-то слишком личное и неприкасаемое. Но Тор тут же выпрямился и повеселел.</p>
<p>– Тогда я не вижу причины, по которой мы не можем…</p>
<p>– Не считая того факта, что твой брат достаточно сообразителен, чтобы придумать, как насолить нам безо всяких магических способностей? – язвительно парировала Наташа. – Или я единственная, кто помнит, как он вполне успешно внес смятения в наши ряды будучи запертым в стеклянной клетке? Где гарантии, что это не повторится?</p>
<p>Стив с трудом сглотнул.</p>
<p>– Я, – наконец выдавил он. – Я ваша гарантия. – Он медленно выдохнул через нос. – Я не… конечно, я не могу знать наверняка. Мне остается только гадать и надеяться, но я разговаривал с ним о возможности… прийти сюда за помощью. – Он постарался добавить в голос как можно больше твердости и уверенности. – И я поручусь за него в этом вопросе. – Глаза внимательно всматривающейся в него Наташи слегка прищурились. Брюс выглядел задумчивым, а Тони нахмурил брови. Стив неловко откашлялся. – Это… это все, что я могу предложить.</p>
<p>«<em>Что, если они откажутся? Или захотят?..</em>»</p>
<p>Стив усилием воли задавил собственные сомнения. Они были командой. И какое бы решение ни приняла его команда…</p>
<p>– Я поддерживаю Стива, – проговорил Брюс после короткой паузы, и Стив почувствовал, как его собственные плечи расслабленно опустились. – Я предпочитаю, чтобы он был здесь, и мы постоянно знали о его местонахождении. И я не согласен выставлять его на улицу в таком виде или передавать его ЩИТу. И с устройствами Тони… мне кажется, что это наилучший вариант.</p>
<p>– Я тоже поддерживаю Стива, – твердо объявил Тор. – И несмотря на то, что мне бы хотелось… я понимаю необходимость предложенных мер для нашей безопасности. – Полное надежды выражение, застывшее на его лице, выглядело почти болезненным.</p>
<p>Стив оглянулся в сторону все еще хмурящегося Тони, но к его удивлению…</p>
<p>– Ладно, – неожиданно подал голос Клинт. Наташа резко развернулась и уставилась на него. Его поза все еще выдавала напряжение, но он скованно пожал плечами. – До тех пор, пока мне не придется нянчиться с ним лично… я согласен. Ради тебя, Тор. Потому что ты мне нравишься. – Он с непроницаемым выражением на лице покосился на Стива. Тор же сморщил нос так, словно готов был разрыдаться.</p>
<p>– Мой друг…</p>
<p>– Не стоит, – перебил его Клинт сдержанно. – Я пошел. Вы можете решить все остальное без меня. А мне нужно подготовиться к следующему заданию. – Он отодвинулся от стола и покинул комнату. Наташа на мгновение задержала взгляд в том направлении, в котором он удалился, но не пошла следом.</p>
<p>Остаток совещания в основном содержал согласование всевозможных деталей. Стив едва слушал, согласно кивая в нужных местах. Он испытывал облегчение, кажущееся особенно ярким в контрасте с предыдущей эмоцией, которой, как он с запозданием осознал, был ужас. А еще он чувствовал на себе внимательный взгляд Наташи. После того, как они уладили все оставшиеся детали, Тони и Брюс отправились готовить комнату (Стив прекрасно знал, что Локи назвал бы ее камерой, но…), Тор тут же рванул к двери, без сомнения торопясь поскорее вернуться к постели брата (Стив ощутил легкий укол ревности, который тут же показался ему чрезвычайно мелочным), а Наташа поймала его за руку.</p>
<p>– Я задержу тебя для разговора еще на минутку?</p>
<p>– Конечно, – отозвался Стив. – Тут или…</p>
<p>– Можно тут. – Она дважды стукнула подошвой по полу, а потом напрямую поинтересовалась: – ты спал с Локи?</p>
<p>Стив почувствовал, как его лицо заливает ярко-красный румянец.</p>
<p>– Что?.. Нет! Я не… <em>нет</em>.</p>
<p>«<em>Потому что тебе не представилась такая возможность</em>», – промурлыкал его предательский внутренний голос, и его лицо тут же заполыхало еще сильнее.</p>
<p>– Но ты рассматривал такую возможность, – неумолимо продолжила Наташа. И как он должен был ответить на <em>это</em>?</p>
<p>– Я не… – Стив растерянно почесал в затылке. – Я знаю, что ты просто… Но я правда не…</p>
<p>– Я просто хочу убедиться, что ты понимаешь, почему подставляешься ради него, – пояснила Наташа. По невозмутимому выражению ее лица невозможно было что-либо прочитать, но он видел отголоски тревоги в ее глазах. – То, о чем мы говорили в прошлый раз… все еще справедливо. Не все могут измениться. Или не все хотят.</p>
<p>У Стива промелькнул мимолетный соблазн спросить: «<em>А ты разве не хотела?</em>» Но это желание быстро прошло.</p>
<p>– Я знаю, – проговорил он. – Я не… Наташа, что бы ты там ни думала, я не тороплюсь ни во что впутываться. И я помню… Я знаю, с какой осторожностью мне следует принимать решения.</p>
<p>– Правда? – Но Наташа тут же тряхнула головой. – Нет, я… конечно, знаешь. Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты руководствовался неправильными причинами.</p>
<p>Стив ощутил легкую вспышку раздражения.</p>
<p>– Ты полагаешь, что я не думаю головой? Я думаю. Я руководствуюсь своей головой и своими инстинктами и поступаю так, как считаю правильным.</p>
<p>– И, по-твоему, правильный поступок – это реабилитация суперзлодея, который пытался захватить планету? – осведомилась Наташа, едва уловимо поморщившись. Стив расправил плечи, неожиданно почувствовав прилив уверенности.</p>
<p>– Каждый из нас получил второй шанс, – произнес он твердо. – Может быть, я просто стараюсь сделать так, чтобы он получил свой.<br/>
 </p><hr/>
<p>На протяжении следующих двух дней Стив держался от Локи подальше.</p>
<p>И он не был уверен, что смог бы объяснить, почему, но думал, что, возможно, ему просто не хотелось видеть Локи в том состоянии, в котором тот появился в башне. По крайней мере, пока. Пока Локи так беспомощен, и уязвим, и… настолько близок к смерти. Несмотря на все те слова, которыми Брюс подбадривал Тора, едва заметные тревожные морщинки вокруг его глаз намекали, что он не был так уверен в своих прогнозах, как ему бы хотелось. И Стиву в голову постоянно лезли мысли обо всех тех осложнениях, которые, согласно его опыту, могли возникнуть при таких серьезных травмах.</p>
<p>Брюс отменил регулярные дозы снотворного сразу же после того, как Локи переместили в одну из комнат с усиленной охраной на нижних этажах, однако, тот так и не очнулся.</p>
<p>И Стив наконец-то взял себя в руки, собрал волю в кулак и, выбрав один из редких моментов, когда Тор не маячил у койки брата, отправился вниз.</p>
<p>Он спустился на лифте на нужный этаж и прошел к отведенной для Локи комнате, дверь в которую открывалась по отпечатку пальца и короткому произнесенному вслух паролю – «северный олень», идея принадлежала Тони. Стив вошел внутрь и остановился у порога.</p>
<p>Дыхание Локи было медленным, ровным и глубоким, а выражение лица – абсолютно расслабленным. Стив осознал, что безо всяких защитных масок и оборонительных сооружений круги под его глазами казались еще темнее обычного, делая его изможденный вид гораздо более очевидным. Уголки его губ, лишенные привычного напряжения, слегка опустились, изображая едва уловимую угрюмость, а длинные ресницы выделялись черными кляксами на фарфорово-бледной коже. Его запястья все еще были свободны, что означало, что Тони до сих пор продолжал доводить до ума свое изобретение. Стив переступил с ноги на ногу, ощущая себя на редкость неуютно, словно влез во что-то чересчур личное.</p>
<p>«<em>Ладно,</em> – мысленно обратился он к самому себе, – <em>ты увидел его, он жив</em>».</p>
<p>Но так и не ушел.</p>
<p>Значил ли что-то тот факт, что Локи, находясь в безысходном положении, пришел сюда… в который уже раз? В третий? Или причиной тому было лишь чистое отчаяние, поставленный превыше всего инстинкт самосохранения и вера в то, что они (Стив) являются единственными, кто хотя бы не станет его убивать? Но это было уже что-то, разве нет? Доверие, пусть и такое хрупкое? Что несмотря на всю свою подозрительность, Локи…</p>
<p>Но эти аргументы тоже казались какими-то пустыми.</p>
<p>Может быть, он просто хватался за соломинки, пытаясь найти позитив там, где его не было? Спасти того, кто не мог – и не хотел – быть спасенным? Остальные, – понял он, – определенно именно так и думали, за исключением разве что Тора и, возможно, Брюса. Но откуда ему было <em>знать</em>, что из этого всего на самом деле является правдой?</p>
<p>Однако, Локи спас ему жизнь, мысли Стива продолжали возвращаться к этому факту. И потом спас их всех. «<em>С того момента, как ты свалился мне на голову… ты ни разу меня не обманул</em>». Локи порой был жестоким, грубым, а иногда и откровенно пугающим. И на каждом шаге их странного общения, больше похожего на замысловатый танец, на каждом повороте Локи снова и снова утверждал, что не способен исправиться. Но Стив всегда верил, что поступки говорят гораздо больше, чем слова.</p>
<p>Его плечи едва заметно опустились, и он развернулся, наконец приняв решение. Может быть, он и правда был дураком и к нему действительно были применимы все те термины, которыми Тони очень хотел бы его назвать, но сдерживался (наивняк, простофиля, доверчивый болван). Но, возможно, единственный способ, которым можно было достучаться до кого-то вроде Локи, заключался как раз в непредвзятом отношении и в необходимости дать ему шанс стать кем-то другим вместо того, чтобы оставаться тем, кем он сам себя считает.</p>
<p>– Стив?</p>
<p>Стив резко обернулся, с трудом узнавая этот голос – такой тихий и осипший, и начисто лишенный привычной колкости. Глаза Локи были приоткрыты ровно настолько, чтобы можно было различить зелень радужки, а между бровями пролегла едва заметная морщинка.</p>
<p>– Ты проснулся, – выпалил Стив глупо и тут же едва не залился смущенным румянцем от абсолютной очевидности собственного заявления. Локи только нахмурился еще сильнее.</p>
<p>– Правда?.. Забавно, – пробормотал Локи едва слышно, и его глаза снова закрылись. – Тогда это значит, что ты настоящий.</p>
<p>Это был не вопрос, но Стив все равно с жаром ответил:</p>
<p>– Да. <em>Конечно</em>. – Он вдохнул поглубже, отчасти желая, но не решаясь задать напрашивающийся вопрос. Локи снова распахнул глаза и уставился на Стива с нечитаемым выражением на лице, а потом медленно моргнул.</p>
<p>– Конечно. Да. – Его речь все еще звучала немного неразборчиво, что свидетельствовало о до сих пор не отпустившем его изнеможении. Уголки его губ слегка опустились. – Ты выглядишь кошмарно, Капитан.</p>
<p>Стив чуть не подавился воздухом.</p>
<p>– Я… что? Ты шутишь.</p>
<p>Озадаченно сдвинутые брови Локи изогнулись еще выразительнее.</p>
<p>– Нет? С чего бы я… – Голос Локи сошел на нет, словно он потерял ход мысли прямо посередине предложения, и Стив с запозданием заметил его слегка расфокусированный взгляд и неестественно расширенные зрачки. И ощутил укол смущения, неожиданно чересчур отчетливо осознав, насколько Локи был бы против того, чтобы кто-то видел его в таком уязвимом состоянии. Стив в очередной раз почувствовал себя так, словно подглядел нечто, не предназначавшееся для его глаз. Но…</p>
<p>Стив неуверенно приблизился на несколько шагов.</p>
<p>– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – осторожно поинтересовался он. Локи по-прежнему казался таким… хрупким. Однако, он приподнял руку и помахал ею в воздухе, изображая неуклюжую имитацию его привычного снисходительного жеста.</p>
<p>– Ох, брось. Не стоит обсуждать… мм. Совсем недавно мне было гораздо хуже. Подойдешь? – Неожиданно прозвучавшая в голосе Локи почти… застенчивость на мгновение выбила Стива из колеи. Но, замешкавшись на долю секунды, он все же подошел и неловко встал у самой кровати. И чуть не подпрыгнул, когда пальцы Локи аккуратно обхватили его запястье, оставляя на коже ощущение невесомого давления и прохлады. Однако, Локи не попытался притянуть его ближе, а просто продолжал держать его руку, прикрыв глаза.</p>
<p>Несколько секунд спустя Стив растерянно переступил с ноги на ногу.</p>
<p>– Эм…</p>
<p>– Шшш, – шикнул на него Локи неразборчиво. – Не порти момент. Я не… они никогда не бывают долгими, правда? – проговорил он тихо, медленно приоткрывая глаза. Уголки его губ дернулись вверх, но взгляд… взгляд оставался душераздирающе усталым и <em>печальным</em>. – Все всегда… сладость исчезает самой первой. – Когда-то Стив задавался вопросом, как выглядел бы Локи, если бы тот хоть раз позволил окружающим увидеть себя уязвимым. Теперь ему казалось, что он знает ответ.</p>
<p>– Локи, – начал было он.</p>
<p>– Тише, – перебил его Локи чуть настойчивей, но его речь почти сразу же потеряла четкость. – Останься. Пожалуйста? Не обязательно надолго.</p>
<p>Стив убедился в наличии стула позади себя, осторожно присел и смущенно откашлялся. Он почему-то чувствовал себя безнадежно растерянным и беспомощным.</p>
<p>– Конечно. Я не… Я с радостью задержусь.</p>
<p>– Раньше я довольно часто болел, – пробормотал Локи. – Тор никогда не болел, а я… моя мама – <em>Фригга</em>, нельзя забываться, – всегда сидела со мной. Перебирала мои волосы… странно, какие воспоминания порой приходят в голову. Но это теперь больше не мое. И тем не менее иногда, даже сейчас… а, ладно. Стив…</p>
<p>Тот факт, что Локи использовал его имя, на мгновение ошарашил Стива, и он замер, пытаясь решить, что делать. Но после секундного колебания придвинулся ближе к кровати, неуверенно протянул руку и запустил пальцы во взъерошенную гриву Локи. И тут же наткнулся на колтун. Зато Локи моментально расслабился с едва различимым вздохом. Стив тяжело сглотнул. Этот момент казался еще более личным, чем раньше, но Локи бы ни за что… он бы никогда…</p>
<p>– Пусть даже все закончилось так быстро, – выговорил Локи заплетающимся языком, – это было… прекрасно. Чем бы оно ни было… с тобой… это было прекрасно.</p>
<p>Его дыхание замедлилось. Стив открыл было рот, чтобы спросить, что это все означает, но тут же закрыл. Его пальцы почти сами собой продолжали распутывать колтуны в мягких черных волосах, и он заметил, что без должного ухода локоны начали слегка завиваться. Скорее всего, эту их особенность Локи тоже ненавидел. В груди Стива что-то болезненно потянуло. «<em>И только в таком состоянии он может позволить себе…</em>»</p>
<p>И неожиданно Стива атаковало неистовое желание завернуть Локи в несколько одеял и спрятать в тихой и уютной комнате, где, вдали от прочих невзгод, у него могла появиться хотя бы возможность <em>начать</em> собирать все эти разбитые осколки. Там Локи был бы в безопасности, и весь мир был бы в безопасности и, может быть, Стиву наконец-то удалось бы действительно что-нибудь <em>сделать</em>.</p>
<p>Он остался до тех пор, пока не удостоверился, что Локи снова заснул, после чего поднялся и тихо вышел. Он понимал, что на самом деле проблемы так не решаются.</p>
<p>Но понимание не мешало ему желать, чтобы это было возможно.</p><hr/>
<p>Стив отправился на поиски Тора и обнаружил того в одной из кухонь, хмуро сверлящего недовольным взглядом тостер. Замешкавшись на секунду, Стив проговорил:</p>
<p>– Тор… он ненадолго приходил в себя. Сейчас он снова задремал, но… я подумал, что ты захочешь узнать.</p>
<p>Тор тут же развернулся. Выражение его лица вполне можно было бы назвать комичным, если было оно не было настолько душераздирающим.</p>
<p>– Правда? Он все еще… он в порядке?</p>
<p>«В порядке, – мысленно повторил про себя Стив. – Ага».</p>
<p>– Думаю, да, – сказал он вслух и умудрился отыскать слабую улыбку. – Похоже, что он поправляется. – Плечи Тора облегченно опустились. Стив сделал глубокий вдох. – Слушай, Тор, можно… с тобой поговорить?</p>
<p>Глаза Тора расширились, а лицо моментально приняло внимательное выражение.</p>
<p>– Конечно. Мой друг, ты всегда можешь поговорить со мной о чем угодно. – Он выдержал небольшую паузу. – Если честно… я тоже надеялся, что мне удастся кое-что с тобой обсудить.</p>
<p>Желудок Стива совершил нервный кувырок.</p>
<p>– Правда? Что?</p>
<p>Тор огляделся по сторонам, словно внезапно забеспокоился, что кто-то еще мог стать свидетелем их беседы.</p>
<p>– Я только хотел спросить… – Он откашлялся, и Стив явственно ощутил витающую в воздухе неловкость, так несвойственную Тору. – Локи… во время ваших встреч… Локи хорошо к тебе относился?</p>
<p>Стив удивленно моргнул.</p>
<p>– Эм… вполне? Не сразу, и, кажется, иногда он до сих пор пытается испытывать мое терпение, но, то есть…</p>
<p>Тор нахмурился еще сильнее.</p>
<p>– Я… рад это слышать. – Он снова нервно переступил с ноги на ногу. – Теперь я вижу, что… у Локи всегда было мало своих друзей. Воинственная Троица были моими друзьями, а Локи и Сиф с детства не ладили друг с другом. Он никогда не жаловался на одиночество, но иногда я начинаю сомневаться… – Он снова замолчал, а потом расправил плечи и уставился Стиву в глаза. – Я знаю, что ты хороший человек, Стивен Роджерс. Один из лучших среди всех смертных, с которыми я знаком. И я знаю, что ты никогда не причинишь вред другому существу, если можешь этого избежать. Но мне также известно о твоей великой доброте и щедрости, и я должен спросить. Кем для тебя является мой брат? – поинтересовался Тор неожиданно серьезным тоном. Стив замешкался.</p>
<p>«<em>Хороший вопрос</em>».</p>
<p>– Что ты имеешь в виду?</p>
<p>– Волнует ли тебя его судьба? – Взгляд Тора был почти пугающе пристальным.</p>
<p>Стив сглотнул. Он знал ответ на этот вопрос. И знал довольно давно, вне зависимости от того, в чем пытался себя убедить. И, наверное, где-то в глубине души он даже знал, что Локи с ним флиртовал, но старательно избегал этих мыслей. И все равно знал. И каким-то образом от этого становилось гораздо сложнее посмотреть Тору в глаза и ответить.</p>
<p>– Да, – произнес он наконец. – Да… волнует. – Что бы это ни значило. И каким бы опасным или бессмысленным ни являлось.</p>
<p>Он ожидал от Тора неодобрения. Или, возможно, предупреждения о том, что Локи может использовать его в своих целях. И подготовился и к тому, и к другому, приготовился заявить, что знает, чем рискует, и понимает, что ему необходимо соблюдать осторожность, но тем не менее верит, что это важно, и что существуют физические неоспоримые доказательства в виде поступков Локи, которые говорят о ситуации гораздо больше, чем все остальное.</p>
<p>Но вместо этого Тор выдохнул с неимоверным облегчением.</p>
<p>– Хорошо, – отозвался он и тут же повторил: – <em>хорошо</em>.</p>
<p>Стив нахмурился.</p>
<p>– Прости, но, боюсь, я не понимаю…</p>
<p>– Я не думаю, – начал Тор осторожно, – хотя мне не хотелось бы говорить это при остальных, что Локи с готовностью сделал бы ради кого-то другого все те вещи, которые он сделал для тебя. И какой бы ни была природа ваших отношений… я верю, что он увидел что-то в тебе. Мне хотелось знать, как ты к нему относишься. И я рад слышать, что кого-то еще беспокоит судьба Локи… просто потому, что он Локи, а не по какой-то иной причине.</p>
<p>Стив уставился в пространство перед собой. Честное слово, Тор был просто потрясающим.</p>
<p>– Он мне нравится, – после секундного промедления признался Стив. – То есть… правда. Я совсем этого не ожидал. Но он…</p>
<p>Тор улыбнулся уголком губ.</p>
<p>– Умный и очаровательный, когда хочет. Я знаю. Помню. Когда нам приходилось участвовать в шествиях на пирах или в каких-нибудь церемониях, он ухитрялся говорить, почти не шевеля губами. Он стоял рядом со мной и отпускал донельзя нелепые комментарии до тех пор, пока не доводил меня до смеху. И тогда весь зал начинал бросать на меня неодобрительные взгляды. А он продолжал стоять с совершенно невозмутимым видом, только уголок его губ едва заметно подергивался… – Тор рассмеялся, и Стив обнаружил, что без труда и с удивительной четкостью может представить себе эту картину. И на мгновение ему захотелось…</p>
<p>– Да, это, – согласился Стив, – но еще… все эти мимолетные выражения его лица, и то, как он улыбается, когда по-настоящему счастлив…</p>
<p>– Раньше он улыбался гораздо чаще, – заметил Тор. – Не… не с незнакомцами или членами двора, но со мной и с матерью… он очень долго боялся щекотки. – Улыбка самого Тора угасла. – Но все это было… когда мы оба были совсем еще детьми. Теперь кажется, будто целую вечность назад. Я не видел искренней улыбки на лице Локи уже очень и очень давно.</p>
<p>– Что изменилось? – поинтересовался Стив тихо. Тор устало обрушился на один из стульев, и после короткого размышления Стив уселся напротив него.</p>
<p>– Я не знаю, – ответил Тор, помрачнев. – Все эти мелкие неурядицы казались такими пустяками, совершенно неважной ерундой, на которую я не обращал внимания или просто игнорировал, пока однажды не поднял голову и не увидел, что он уже совсем не такой, каким я его помню. – Тор вздохнул. – Он сказал… он сказал, что я пытаюсь переделать его в кого-то, кем он не является – в тот образ, который я помню, – вместо того, чтобы принять его таким, какой он есть.</p>
<p>– Он был прав?</p>
<p>– Я не знаю. – Тор покачал головой. – Но я не могу поверить, что это и есть настоящий Локи. Что он действительно всего этого хочет.</p>
<p>«<em>Я не уверен, что он сам знает, чего хочет</em>», – подумал Стив, но ему показалось, что произнести это вслух было все равно что предать доверие Локи, поэтому он решил оставить эти мысли при себе.</p>
<p>– Иногда мне казалось, что я начинаю его понимать, – произнес Стив, – а потом что-нибудь такое происходило или он говорил что-нибудь, и у меня снова появлялось такое ощущение… будто я совсем ничего о нем не знаю. И как мне понять, что в его словах правда, а что нет? И что он на самом деле чувствует?..</p>
<p>Стив неожиданно осознал, какое облегчение приносила ему возможность просто обсудить это все с кем-нибудь. С кем-нибудь, кто понимает. До этого момента он даже не подозревал, насколько ему необходимо было выговориться.</p>
<p>На лице Тора появилась наполовину грустная, а наполовину нежная улыбка.</p>
<p>– Он всегда был таким. Беспрестанно переменчивым, вечно в движении. Его разум способен путешествовать одновременно по нескольким тропинкам, и я никогда не мог уследить ни за одной из них. Я думал, что знаю Локи лучше всех, но оказалось, что это не так…</p>
<p>Стив устало потер глаза.</p>
<p>– И его так легко вывести из себя.</p>
<p>– Да, – согласился Тор и тут же тихо рассмеялся. – Хотя я никогда не замечал, что обидел его, пока не находил в своей кровати лягушек, или пока вся моя одежда не исчезала таинственным образом, или еще что-нибудь в том же духе… а потом, – его улыбка разом поблекла. – Позже его слова стали более колючими, а розыгрыши – менее безобидными. Мать всегда говорила, что Локи скрывал за яростью свою боль, потому что не верил, что я отнесусь с уважением к его чувствам. Мне бы хотелось с уверенностью заявить, что он ошибался, но… – Он не закончил.</p>
<p>– Ты ни в чем не виноват, – проговорил Стив. Тор вздохнул.</p>
<p>– Нет? И все равно я не могу отделаться от мысли… за последние несколько месяцев ты сделал для Локи гораздо больше, чем я. Кажется, будто что бы я ни пытался предпринять… это всегда не то, что нужно. – Тор опустил голову. – Но ты…</p>
<p>– Я ему не брат, – заметил Стив, а потом покачал головой. – Я просто имел в виду… отношения между вами двумя куда более запутанные. А я… у меня была возможность начать с чистого листа. Почти. И я до сих пор не знаю…</p>
<p>– Локи заботится о тебе, Стив Роджерс, – заверил Тор твердо. – Если я хоть в чем-то разбираюсь… то в этом я уверен. И я не позволю себе испытывать зависть по этому поводу. – Выдержав небольшую паузу, он поднялся. – И то, что ты, так же как и я, веришь, что ему можно помочь… значит очень много для меня.</p><hr/>
<p>На следующий день Стив снова спустился вниз, чтобы просмотреть, не изменилась ли ситуация. И чтобы успокоить себя, потому что ему в голову продолжали лезть мысли о том, что если бы они чуть-чуть опоздали…</p>
<p>Ему просто не хотелось оставлять Локи в одиночестве надолго.</p>
<p>Заглянув в комнату, Стив поначалу подумал, что Локи все еще спит, аккуратно сложив руки на животе. Его запястья обхватывали новые браслеты из отвратительного серого металла. Стив виновато покосился на них, а потом наконец перевел взгляд на лицо Локи. Глаза того по-прежнему оставались закрытыми, и Стив тихонько проскользнул внутрь. Локи выглядел… лучше. Все еще потрепанным и слишком бледным, но… лучше.</p>
<p>– Значит, ты все-таки пришел. – Стив едва не подскочил, когда голос Локи неожиданно нарушил тишину. – Я сомневался, решишь ли ты появиться.</p>
<p>Стив быстро нашел взглядом лицо Локи, надеясь прочитать на нем хоть что-нибудь, но глаза Локи оставались закрытыми, а выражение – непроницаемым. Однако, его речь звучала более отчетливо, а интонации заметно отличались от прошлого раза.</p>
<p>– Ты не спишь, – выпалил Стив и торопливо осмотрелся по сторонам. – То есть… ты действительно очнулся. Я должен… позвать…</p>
<p>– В этом нет необходимости. Чего ты хотел?</p>
<p>– Хотел? Я зашел, чтобы проверить, как у тебя дела, – ответил Стив честно, и тут его мозг с запозданием обработал самую первую фразу Локи. – Почему ты сомневался, что я приду?</p>
<p>– А зачем бы ты стал приходить? – Голос Локи оставался ровным и невозмутимым, без малейших признаков заплетающегося языка. Он выглядел и говорил абсолютно спокойно, и тем не менее в голове Стива моментально затренькали предупреждающие колокольчики, утверждающие, что в этой картине что-то было не в порядке, и он почувствовал, как все его мышцы напрягаются. – В конце концов, твои обязательства уже выполнены.</p>
<p>Стив несколько мгновений попросту озадаченно таращился в пустоту перед собой.</p>
<p>– Мои обязательства? – повторил он, а потом встряхнулся. – Локи, ты о чем?</p>
<p>– Да ладно тебе, Капитан. Давай обойдемся без притворства между друзьями. Ловко исполнено. Я сам мог бы одобрить.</p>
<p>– Одобрить… ловко исполнено что? – Стив помотал головой. – Прости, но я в растерянности. И понятия не имею, что ты пытаешься сказать.</p>
<p>– Я повержен, разве нет? – Тон Локи казался странным, почти безразличным, но с каким-то непонятным оттенком, который Стив никак не мог распознать. – Чудовище повязано и находится полностью в твоем распоряжении. – Внимательные зеленые глаза наконец распахнулись. – Разве ты не этого хотел?</p>
<p>Стив ошарашенно моргнул.</p>
<p>– Я не… прости, что? – Тревожность поднялась внутри него приливной волной, и он неловко переступил с ноги на ногу. – Ты не чудовище, и это не… Не я принял решение о мерах безопасности, – заявил Стив и тут же пожалел об этом. Губы Локи изогнулись в горькой ухмылке.</p>
<p>– Тебе не обязательно оправдываться передо мной, Капитан. Я понимал, на что соглашаюсь, когда принял поражение. – Он снова прикрыл глаза. – Итак. Что будет дальше?</p>
<p>Стив нахмурился.</p>
<p>– Прошу прощения? – с опаской спросил он.</p>
<p>– Что будет со мной? – Голос Локи звучал на удивление беззаботно, и от плохого предчувствия по шее Стива побежали мурашки. – Теперь, когда ты добился, чего хотел…</p>
<p>– Подожди, – резко перебил его Стив, сердце которого провалилось куда-то вниз от внезапного осознания. – Ты думаешь, что я… и чего, по-твоему, я пытался добиться? Ты думаешь, что я все это <em>спланировал</em>, чтобы…</p>
<p>«<em>Затянул петлю так медленно, что я ее даже не заметил</em>», – всплыло в его памяти, и он чуть было не отшатнулся от неожиданно вспыхнувшей обиды.</p>
<p>– Разве ты не доволен? – проговорил Локи тихо, едва различимо.</p>
<p>Стив качнулся на пятках назад, а потом снова вперед и скованно присел на оставленный у кровати стул.</p>
<p>– Чем? – поинтересовался он напрямую. – Я никогда не пытался… заманить тебя в ловушку. Я <em>надеялся</em>, что ты <em>решишь</em>… обратиться к нам за помощью, если она тебе понадобится, но я ничего не <em>планировал</em> или что ты там еще обо мне думаешь…</p>
<p>– Хочешь сказать, что это не идеальная для тебя ситуация? – Голос Локи даже несмотря на его приглушенность перекрыл речь Стива с такой же легкостью, с какой входит в масло горячий нож. – Я закован в кандалы, а значит никому больше не смогу причинить вред. Все обязательства, которые могли бы у тебя быть по отношению ко мне, выполнены. И тем не менее, твоя геройская честь осталась незапятнанной.</p>
<p>– Обязательства? – повторил Стив, расправляя плечи. Опять это слово. – Неужели ты правда веришь, что я просто… Локи… – Он сделал глубокий вдох, пытаясь привести мысли в порядок. – Я пришел сюда, чтобы сказать… я хотел убедиться… думаешь, я все это делал только потому, что считал, что это входит в мои <em>обязанности</em>? – Его захлестнуло просто отвратительное, почти тошнотворное ощущение. Каким человеком нужно быть, чтобы…</p>
<p>Лицо Локи осталось все таким же непроницаемым, абсолютно неподвижным.</p>
<p>– Хочешь сказать, что это не так?</p>
<p>– Да, – воскликнул Стив с жаром. Его желудок совершал один кувырок за другим. – Конечно, потому что все совсем не так. И никогда не было. Я не святой и не настолько самоотверженный. Может быть – <em>может быть</em> – поначалу мною и двигало желание совершить правильный поступок, но… – Он резко выдохнул. – Было ли это все настолько <em>прагматично</em> для <em>тебя</em>? – В его голове вспыхнуло воспоминание о прижатом к нему теле, о губах Локи на его шее. «<em>Неужели, ты меня просто использовал, играл со мной до самого?..</em>»</p>
<p>– Позволь заметить, что это не имеет никакого отношения к данному разговору. – Острые нотки в голосе Локи немного не дотянули до привычного стандарта, и Стив испытал прилив облегчения. Пусть это было не однозначное «нет», но это было… «нет» в стиле Локи.</p>
<p>Он сделал еще один медленный и глубокий вдох.</p>
<p>– Ты мне нравишься, Локи. – Ответом ему было молчание, и Стив не рискнул поднять взгляд на лицо Локи. – Я хочу тебе помочь, потому что ты мне нравишься, и неважно, насколько невероятной тебе кажется эта ситуация. Это правда. Нет никакого плана, никаких обязательств, просто… – Его голос сошел на нет. Повисшая в комнате тишина казалась почти оглушительной. – Я думал, что ты это знаешь. Я думал… – Молчание затягивалось, и Стив заставил себя осторожно покоситься на Локи, лицо которого будто бы сделалось еще более невыразительным, чем раньше. – Ты меня слушаешь? – чуть громче спросил Стив.</p>
<p>– Да. – Голос Локи тоже казался абсолютно бесцветным. Стив напрягся.</p>
<p>– И?</p>
<p>– Ты сам говорил. Это наивно. И даже <em>опасно</em>.</p>
<p>– Разве это не мне решать? – Желудок Стива скрутило узлом от нервного напряжения. – Разве не мне решать, на какие риски я готов пойти? Или тебе действительно так трудно поверить, что я… – Стив осекся и вдохнул поглубже. – Если ты считал, что я просто… манипулировал тобой, почему тогда ты… – «<em>Поцеловал меня. Вел себя так, будто, возможно, думал, что…</em>» – Я знаю, что ты можешь отличить, когда я вру. Я вру тебе сейчас?</p>
<p>Тишину в комнате нарушало только тихое дыхание Локи.</p>
<p>– Нет никакого плана, – повторил Стив настойчиво. – Ты пришел сюда, потому что знал, что тебе нужна помощь. И я <em>рад</em>. Рад, что ты <em>действительно</em> решил прийти ко мне, даже если ты сделал это только потому, что тебе больше некуда было податься. – «<em>Послушай меня,</em> – мысленно взмолился он, – <em>давай же, просто…</em>»</p>
<p>– В тебе слишком много доброты, Капитан, – проговорил Локи едва слышно, и в его голосе проскользнули какие-то непонятные нотки. – Слишком много сочувствия.</p>
<p>– Это тоже решать мне, – твердо заверил Стив, хотя его тело все еще сковывало напряжение, а вокруг горла сжималась петля горькой грусти. – Ясно? И я решил, что хочу помочь, потому что я хочу помочь <em>тебе</em>. И точка.</p>
<p>Ответом ему снова было молчание. Стив замер, почти задержав дыхание. И когда Локи наконец заговорил, в его голосе появилась совершенно новая мягкость.</p>
<p>– Я не должен был сомневаться в тебе.</p>
<p>Стив почувствовал, как его плечи расслабленно опустились, и на мгновение прикрыл глаза.</p>
<p>– Я… я понимаю причины твоих сомнений. Я просто надеюсь… – Он не договорил, неожиданно ощутив себя наивным расчувствовавшимся балбесом. – Я просто рад, что ты жив, – выпалил он, но и эта фраза, сказанная вслух, тут же показалась ему не менее идиотской, чем предыдущая. – Что ты сумел вовремя добраться до нас, чтобы мы успели… что-нибудь сделать.</p>
<p>– Действительно, – тихо согласился Локи. – Похоже, я снова обязан тебе своей жизнью. – В его голосе опять появилась та самая странная нотка, которую Стив никак не мог идентифицировать. – Мне следует быть осмотрительней, иначе я вскоре накоплю столько долгов, что никогда уже не смогу их оплатить.</p>
<p>– Я не веду учет, – поспешно успокоил его Стив. – Поэтому и тебе это делать не обязательно.</p>
<p>– Благородно с твоей стороны, – пробормотал Локи тихо. – Но все же неправда. Полагаю, ты не понимаешь, насколько серьезными являются кровные долги. Я предпочитаю сохранить хотя бы эти остатки своей чести. </p>
<p>Стив понятия не имел, как реагировать на подобное заявление, поэтому просто вытаращился на Локи, после чего помотал головой и изо всех сил постарался не заерзать от наплыва внезапной нервозности.</p>
<p>– Не… не волнуйся по этому поводу. По крайней мере, пока. Мы можем поговорить об этом, когда ты будешь в порядке.</p>
<p>Губы Локи скривились в странной, невеселой ухмылке.</p>
<p>– <em>В порядке</em>.</p>
<p>– Да, – повторил Стив твердо. – Ты хоть представляешь… – Он одернул себя, осознав, что в его интонации без спросу просочились безошибочно укоряющие нотки. – Ты выглядел просто кошмарно. – Он резко выпрямился на стуле, потому что в его голову неожиданно закралась ужасная догадка. – Подожди. У тебя же нет никаких… неизлечимых повреждений, правда?</p>
<p>Локи издал какой-то непонятный звук, больше всего напоминающий смешок.</p>
<p>– Нет. Я полностью исцелюсь.</p>
<p>Какая-то глубоко запрятанная часть внутри Стива слегка расслабилась, услышав эти слова.</p>
<p>– О, хорошо. – У него было столько вопросов. «<em>Все, что ты сказал в тот вечер, ты правда говорил серьезно?</em>» – находился довольно высоко в списке приоритетов, но Стиву показалось, что сейчас не время. Локи приоткрыл один глаз и одарил его непроницаемым взглядом, который Стив встретил уверенно и открыто. – Можешь рассказать, о чем ты думаешь? – наконец поинтересовался он.</p>
<p>– Не хочешь угадать? – парировал Локи с намеком на язвительную насмешку в голосе.</p>
<p>– Не рискну даже пытаться, – честно ответил Стив. На лице Локи промелькнуло почти веселое выражение, что Стив решил воспринять как хороший знак.</p>
<p>– Я думаю, – начал Локи после короткой паузы, – что мне никогда тебя не понять. А это весьма большая редкость.</p>
<p>Стив постарался выдавить улыбку.</p>
<p>– Это хорошо?</p>
<p>– Это не хорошо и не плохо. Просто любопытно.</p>
<p>– Мне кажется, что я не настолько сложный.</p>
<p>– Разумеется, тебе так кажется, – проговорил Локи ровным и обыденным тоном. Если бы Стив не видел его прямо перед собой, то сегодняшний разговор ничем бы не отличался от любой другой их беседы. И только внешний вид Локи выдавал, насколько сильно он до сих пор был изранен: из-под белых повязок выглядывали сине-багровые кровоподтеки, а кожа все еще отдавала сероватым оттенком. То, что он вообще до сих пор оставался на этом свете, уже было чудом.</p>
<p>Стиву подумалось, что этот тон был абсолютно осознанной и намеренной попыткой воссоздать чувство нормальности, и неожиданно ему в голову пришел вопрос: а помнил ли Локи его предыдущий визит и собственную открытость? Теперь от нее не осталось и следа, все маски и стены вернулись на привычные места. Стиву нестерпимо захотелось протянуть руку и погладить волосы Локи, чтобы посмотреть, расслабится ли тот, повинуясь тому самому почти инстинктивному рефлексу. Или сказать что-нибудь сентиментальное, вроде: «<em>я скучал по тебе</em>». Он неуверенно заерзал на стуле.</p>
<p>– Когда ты так и не вернулся…</p>
<p>– Ты решил, что я просто играл с тобой. – Локи не выглядел удивленным или обиженным, но Стив знал, что это ничего не значило. – Вполне объяснимо. Но уверяю тебя, если бы это было возможно…</p>
<p>Стив ощутил, что краснеет. «<em>Я возмещу тебе все неудобства позже</em>».</p>
<p>– Хм, – выдал он и тут же почувствовал себя чрезвычайно глупо. Уголки губ Локи слегка дернулись вверх, и Стив намеренно заставил себя замереть и не ерзать на месте.</p>
<p>– Мм. К сожалению… – Голос Локи сошел на нет, а глаза опять закрылись. – Кажется, я потерял свой шанс.</p>
<p>Стив почувствовал, как вспыхнуло его лицо, и покосился наверх, внезапно вспомнив о том, что они находятся под всевидящим надзором ДЖАРВИСа, а это значит, что Тони вполне может наблюдать за этим разговором. Он сглотнул.</p>
<p>– Ну… может быть и нет. – Помедлив, он бросил взгляд на слегка запрокинутую голову Локи и его прикрытые глаза. Возможно, его поза и могла бы сойти за расслабленную, но, приложив некоторые усилия, Стив мог уловить присутствие вызванного болью напряжения. – Как ты себя чувствуешь? – осторожно спросил он.</p>
<p>– Вполне неплохо, – отозвался Локи идеально спокойным тоном. – Со мной случались вещи и похуже.</p>
<p>Стив не был уверен, что хочет знать подробности.</p>
<p>– Ты все еще выглядишь довольно… – он постарался найти наиболее деликатный эпитет и в итоге остановился на, – потрепанно.</p>
<p>– Ты мне льстишь, – проговорил Локи, почти растягивая слова, но глаза так и не открыл.</p>
<p>– Что ж… – произнес Стив после секундной паузы. Локи распахнул глаза, быстро покосился на него и тут же отвел взгляд.</p>
<p>– Если у тебя есть вопросы, то спрашивай, – пробормотал он едва слышно. Стив неловко заерзал на стуле, прикусывая изнутри щеку.</p>
<p>– Ты собираешься… рассказать мне, что произошло?</p>
<p>Локи отвернулся от Стива и снова закрыл глаза.</p>
<p>– Это так необходимо?</p>
<p>– Да, – ответил Стив твердо.</p>
<p>– Тогда это не просьба, а требование. – В голосе Локи промелькнула какая-то необычная напряженность, почти нервозность. Стив помотал головой.</p>
<p>– Нет, не <em>требование</em>, но… – Он не закончил, ощутив неожиданный прилив неуверенности. В комнате повисла тишина, нарушаемая только все еще слегка затрудненным дыханием Локи. Сам Стив постарался не затаивать дыхание в ожидании реакции. Конечно, Локи не горит желанием обсуждать случившееся, особенно так скоро после… Даже Стиву не хотелось думать о том, что сотворили с Локи, и это при том, что не ему пришлось через это пройти. – Прости, – выпалил он. – Я просто… мне нужно знать. Я… мы не сможем помочь и защитить тебя, если не будем знать…</p>
<p>– Я просчитался, – перебил его Локи странным, безжалостно-холодным тоном, который Стив прежде от него не слышал. И это заставляло его нервничать.</p>
<p>– В чем просчитался? – осторожно подтолкнул он.</p>
<p>Ответом ему был тихий, хриплый смешок.</p>
<p>– В том, какую опасность представляет для меня Виктор. И какие повреждения он способен причинить. – Локи чуть-чуть приоткрыл глаза. – Или ты жаждешь услышать кровавые подробности? – Стив тяжело сглотнул, и глаза Локи опять закрылись. – Прошу прощения, Капитан. Это было весьма… неучтиво с моей стороны.</p>
<p>– Если ты не хочешь об этом говорить, – тихо заметил Стив, – то я… пойму.</p>
<p>В голосе Локи появилась новая резкость.</p>
<p>– С чего бы мне не хотеть? Или ты думаешь, что меня никогда раньше не пытали? – осведомился он почти задорно. Стив почувствовал, как от легкости и обыденности этого вопроса в его животе зашевелилось какое-то неуютное ощущение. – Кроме того, на самом деле Виктор не пытался намеренно причинить мне боль. Она была побочным результатом.</p>
<p>– Это совсем не походило на побочный результат. – Стиву не удалось сдержать яростные интонации в собственном голосе, и Локи покосился на него с легким удивлением, которое, впрочем, быстро сменилось рассеянной, почти беззаботной веселостью.</p>
<p>– Значит, второстепенный по отношению к его основной цели.</p>
<p>Стив моментально напрягся.</p>
<p>– И что это была за цель? – Неожиданно вспыхнувшее в его груди яростное желание защитить Локи ото всех застало врасплох даже его самого. Локи же, нахмурив брови, уставился на него с очень странным выражением на лице. Стив осознал, что, пожалуй, больше всего оно походило на смутное недоумение, и подумал, что, наверное, может даже догадаться о его причинах. И эта догадка тоже вызывала у него неприятные эмоции. – Что? – с легким раздражением поинтересовался он.</p>
<p>– Ничего, – отозвался Локи, стирая с лица это выражение, хотя озадаченная морщинка между его бровями так никуда и не делась. – Это… к делу не относится. – Он снова отвел взгляд, а его голос стал почти безучастным. – А что касается цели Виктора… его желание унизить меня за то, что я его предал, сыграло не последнюю роль. Но в основном… для таких как он я вожделенный трофей. – На мгновение в его интонациях промелькнуло нечто похожее на горечь, но тут же снова исчезло. – Для него мое тело – ларец, полный загадок, ответы на которые можно вырезать, отыскав правильное место. Путь к бессмертию и силе. Поначалу он довольствовался возможностью проводить свои якобы секретные исследования, не причиняя мне вреда. Но после того, как я пошел против него, он получил полное право обернуться против меня. Что он и сделал.</p>
<p>– Мне казалось, что ты говорил, будто он не способен нанести тебе повреждения, – осторожно заметил Стив. – Что у него нет таких возможностей.</p>
<p>Локи снова прикрыл глаза, но Стив видел, как они продолжают беспокойно двигаться под веками.</p>
<p>– Виктор умен. Дай умному человеку достаточно обрывков… Он собрал больше информации, чем я предполагал. Этого хватило. – Локи дернул плечом, изображая жест, отдаленно похожий на пожатие. – Он застал меня врасплох. Как я уже сказал, я просчитался.</p>
<p>«<em>Даже Локи недостаточно двинутый, чтобы произвести вскрытие над самим собой</em>». Стив прекрасно мог самостоятельно заполнить пробелы – даже лучше, чем хотелось бы, – и от вырисовывающейся картинки его начинало слегка подташнивать. Он потер лоб.</p>
<p>– Прости, – проговорил он после очередной паузы. Глаза Локи распахнулись.</p>
<p>– За что?</p>
<p>Стив снова поерзал на стуле, нервно переплетая пальцы. Он рисковал. Он знал, что рисковал, но этот риск был абсолютно необходим. Нельзя было просто взять и промолчать.</p>
<p>– За то, что я… за то, что это случилось с тобой. Ты помог нам, пошел ради нас на риск, и тебе пришлось заплатить за этот поступок.</p>
<p>Локи попытался отмахнуться.</p>
<p>– Я знал, на что иду. Не думай, что…</p>
<p>– Я этого и не отрицал, – перебил его Стив. – Но все равно… ты отказался от могущественного союзника. Не думай, что я этого не вижу.</p>
<p>– То, что я решил использовать Дума, едва ли означает, что я обязан соглашаться с его методами. – Голос Локи буквально вибрировал от какого-то непонятного напряжения. Стив нахмурился.</p>
<p>– Я не говорил… Я просто прошу у тебя прощения за то, что ты пострадал, помогая нам. Или… мне.</p>
<p>– Не стоит, – отозвался Локи с неожиданной резкостью. – Я осознанно принял это решение, будучи прекрасно осведомленным о возможных последствиях. Я не позволю тебе <em>жалеть</em> меня за то, что…</p>
<p>– <em>Локи</em>, – оборвал его Стив, и – чудо из чудес – Локи действительно умолк. – Это не жалость. Просто… прими мои извинения, ладно? Хотя бы ради меня, если не можешь по-другому.</p>
<p>– Это абсурдно с твоей стороны испытывать угрызения совести за то, в чем не было твоей вины, и излишне самонадеянно с моей принимать незаслуженные извинения. Но раз ты настаиваешь. – Локи выглядел… если бы это был кто-то другой, то Стив бы сказал «неуверенно». Он попытался отыскать улыбку.</p>
<p>– Настаиваю.</p>
<p>Локи издал фыркающий звук, почти смешок, и Стив немного расслабился.</p>
<p>– Тогда, полагаю, у меня нет выбора, – произнес Локи с легчайшим намеком на привычный озорной юмор. А потом перевел взгляд в потолок и, кажется, над чем-то задумался. Стив не стал его отвлекать и в течение нескольких следующих секунд просто молча наблюдал за ним, позволив себе наконец испытать настоящее облегчение. Его все еще ранил тот факт, что Локи с такой легкостью мог подумать, что Стив… но они могли вернуться к этому вопросу позже.</p>
<p>«Позже», – повторил про себя Стив. Потому что теперь он действительно верил, что у них будет это самое «позже».</p>
<p>– Спасибо, – произнес Локи внезапно. Эта неожиданная благодарность прозвучала неловко и даже неуверенно, а сам Локи казался напряженным, почти… нервным. Или, по крайней мере, настолько близким к этому, насколько Стив его когда-либо видел. – Я почти не давал тебе причин, чтобы полагать, что я… я это знаю. И я… благодарен. – Стиву с трудом удалось сдержать рвущуюся на волю широченную улыбку. Логически он понимал, насколько крошечным является этот шажок, но ему он казался просто огромным. Важным.</p>
<p>– Пожалуйста, – ответил он, стараясь не выдавать своей реакции, не акцентировать внимание на этом моменте. – Я уже говорил, что рад, что ты решил прийти сюда. – Он на мгновение замешкался, но потом все же протянул руку и опустил ладонь на предплечье Локи чуть выше обхватывающего запястье металлического браслета.</p>
<p>Локи едва различимо замер, но тут же снова расслабился, и часть неотступно сковывающего его мышцы напряжения начала постепенно покидать его тело. Его глаза опять попытались закрыться, и весь его вид буквально вопил о неимоверной усталости. Стив аккуратно погладил руку Локи и почувствовал, как расслабляются мышцы под его пальцами.</p>
<p>– Засыпай, – проговорил он. – Тебе нужен отдых. Я зайду позже.</p>
<p>– Правда? – еле разборчиво пробормотал Локи. Стив еще раз сжал его руку напоследок.</p>
<p>– Ага, – подтвердил он. – Обещаю.</p><hr/>
<p>– Значит так, – объявил Тони за завтраком. – Два дня с начала операции «Я еще не придумал ей остроумное название». Проверка всеобщей адекватности? Я голосую за то, чтобы Стив отчитывался первым.</p>
<p>– Я в порядке, – отозвался Стив, упрямо сопротивляясь желанию побыстрее заглотить свою порцию вафель и спуститься вниз. – Обо мне можете не беспокоиться.</p>
<p>– Я обнаружил, что, когда ты так говоришь, он начинает беспокоиться еще сильнее, – негромко сообщил Брюс.</p>
<p>– Я вообще не беспокоюсь, никогда и ни о ком, – возразил Тони. – Я просто проверяю. И раз уж мы затрагиваем эту тему, хочу для справки заметить, что на этот раз <em>не я</em> здесь принимаю сомнительные решения…</p>
<p>– Тони, – спокойно одернула его Наташа и с аппетитным хрустом отгрызла кусочек бекона. – Отвали. – Стив с беспокойством покосился в ее сторону, но она отказалась встречаться с ним взглядом. – И предупреждая твой вопрос: у меня все хорошо, спасибо.</p>
<p>– А как там твой бойфренд? Все еще дуется?</p>
<p>– Нет, – раздался голос Клинта, появившегося в дверном проеме в пижаме и с до сих пор растрепанной шевелюрой. – Некоторым из нас пришлось вчера поработать. – Он прошествовал к столу, стащил сосиску с тарелки Наташи и плюхнулся на соседний стул.</p>
<p>– Эй! Почему это ему позволительно таскать твою еду, а когда я пытаюсь это проделать, то получаю одни угрозы? По-моему, это нечестно.</p>
<p>– Не испытывай свою удачу, Старк. – Наташа меланхолично отжевала еще один кусочек. – Тебе не понравится результат.</p>
<p>– Вот видите, с чем мне приходится иметь дело? – скорбно поинтересовался Тони, и губы Стива невольно расползлись в улыбке. – Короче… итак, Голодные Игры – галочка, Таша – галочка, Стив – корявенькая галочка, но мы к этому еще вернемся… А как там Тор? Обычно он в это время уже во всю подпаливает в тостере печеньки. Он опять сегодня нянчится со своим кровожадным братишкой?</p>
<p>– Тор с моей подачи отправился на несколько дней к Джейн. Я подумала, что так будет лучше для всех, – подняла голову Наташа. – Судя по его виду, ему нужна была передышка. Он попросил позвонить, если что-нибудь случится.</p>
<p>– Разумное решение, – пробормотал Брюс.</p>
<p>– Ага, тут и правда стало потише, – согласился Тони, откидываясь на спинку стула. – Итак, ДЖАРВИС доложил, что наш новый друг уже дважды просыпался, когда ты приходил его навещать, Стив. Вел с тобой беседы и все такое. Ну, то есть, наверное, из тебя и правда получился бы неплохой Принц Филипп…</p>
<p>– Давай не будем, – перебил его Брюс. Стив же тем временем отметил про себя, что необходимо будет позже найти эту отсылку. – Хотя… как он в целом?..</p>
<p>Стив заерзал на стуле.</p>
<p>– Нормально, – ответил он после короткой заминки. – Все еще слегка дезориентирован, но… – Он смущенно покосился на Клинта, пальцы которого принялись выстукивать по столу барабанную дробь. – Он подтвердил, что это было дело рук фон Дума.</p>
<p>– Значит, рано или поздно Дум заявится сюда с требованиями вернуть его игрушку, – без обиняков подытожил Клинт. – У нас есть план на этот случай?</p>
<p>– Я над этим работаю, – заявил Тони одновременно с Наташей, которая ответила:</p>
<p>– Нет. – Тони послал по ее адресу убийственный взгляд, на что она только пожала плечами. – У нас нет плана. И я не отрицаю, что мы можем его разработать, просто…</p>
<p>– Сэр, – вклинился в разговор голос ДЖАРВИСа, – мне кажется, что у нас возникли проблемы с пленником.</p>
<p>Они все синхронно подняли головы. Пульс Стив моментально подскочил, а в голове начали мелькать всевозможные кошмарные сценарии. Клинт приподнялся со стула.</p>
<p>– Какого черта?</p>
<p>– Проблемы? – резко выпалил Тони. – А нельзя ли чуть поподробнее? О какого рода проблемах идет речь?..</p>
<p>– Если вы настаиваете, то я бы предположил весьма высокую вероятность того, что пленнику Локи снится кошмарный сон.</p>
<p>Тони судорожно выдохнул и стек обратно на стул. Наташа нахмурилась.</p>
<p>– Кош… <em>чтоб тебя</em>. Ты меня чуть заикой не сделал. А я-то на секунду решил, что случилось что-то серьезное…</p>
<p>– Учитывая стремительно ускоряющееся сердцебиение и учащенное дыхание, сэр, я полагаю, что ситуация действительно может быть довольно серьезной.</p>
<p>Брюс выругался себе под нос.</p>
<p>– То есть ты хочешь сказать, – недоверчиво протянул Тони, – что с Локи приключилась <em>паническая атака</em> прямо в моем подвале? – «<em>Паническая атака</em>», – выстрелило в голове Стива, и он тут же подскочил на ноги, намереваясь броситься к лестнице, но замер на полпути. – Это просто… это…</p>
<p>– Не впервой, – неожиданно заметил Клинт едва слышно. Все дружно развернулись в его сторону. – Это правда, – пробормотал он почти враждебно. – Был там один раз… – Он не закончил, видимо, отказываясь вдаваться в подробности.</p>
<p>– О, господи, – выдохнул Тони после секундной паузы. – Ха. Что ж. Эм. Пожалуй, приятно узнать, что даже психически нестабильные инопланетные боги не застрахованы от плохих снов… – Хотя выглядел он при этом довольно смущенно и даже немного растерянно. – ДЖАРВИС…</p>
<p>– Кто-нибудь должен туда спуститься, – проговорил Брюс натянуто, не сводя взгляда с Тони. – Стив…</p>
<p>– Я иду, – тут же отозвался тот и направился к лифту. Он решил, что так будет чуть быстрее. Хотя, вряд ли намного.</p>
<p>– Вот и поели вафелек, – услышал он бормотание Клинта и ускорил шаг.</p>
<p>Он уже преодолел примерно три четверти пути, когда Локи начал кричать.</p>
<p>В первое мгновение Стив даже не понял, что это было такое, только определил, что приглушенный несколькими стенами звук исходит откуда-то снизу. Этот звук буквально приморозил его к месту даже раньше, чем он опознал его источник. И уже в следующую секунду Стив лихорадочно нажимал на кнопку, словно это каким-то образом могло ускорить движение кабины, потому что все в этом звуке было ужасно неправильно. Это был мучительный вой, который никогда не должен был исходить ни от одного живого существа, тем более Локи. Локи, которого, кажется, не задевала даже собственная боль, когда он истекал кровью на полу…</p>
<p>Стив едва не вынес двери, пролетел по коридору, выпалил пароль и ворвался в комнату Локи почти одновременно со щелчком автоматического замка. Вопль к этому моменту уже превратился в тихий скулеж, и Стив на мгновение застыл, уставившись на выгнувшееся на кровати дугой тело Локи, каждая мышца которого была напряжена до предела.</p>
<p>Стив, не задумываясь, подскочил к кровати и схватил Локи за плечо, намереваясь встряхнуть его, чтобы выдернуть из кошмара.</p>
<p>Врезавшийся в челюсть Стива кулак по ощущениям был сравним, пожалуй, только с прилетевшим прямо в лицо кирпичом, и он не успел даже отшатнуться, прежде чем на его горле сомкнулась железная хватка. Он усилием воли заставил себя расслабиться и подавить любую инстинктивную реакцию и замер, несмотря на бешено колотящееся в груди сердце. «<em>Ну, разумеется,</em> – с раздражением на собственную недальновидность подумал он, – <em>разумеется, именно такой реакции и следовало ожидать</em>».</p>
<p>– Локи? – ухитрился выдавить он. По крайней мере, он все еще мог дышать, что в данный момент казалось весьма обнадеживающим знаком. Даже начисто лишенному магии Локи, скорее всего, с лихвой хватило бы сил, чтобы свернуть ему шею. «<em>Сохраняй спокойствие, просто…</em>»</p>
<p>У самого его уха раздалось тихое шипения, а потом слегка неразборчивое спросонья бормотание:</p>
<p>– Капитан?</p>
<p>– Ага, – подтвердил Стив, стараясь сохранять спокойный тон. Ему уже приходилось видеть, как подобным образом на резкое пробуждение реагировали солдаты. В основном бывшие военнопленные. – Это всего лишь я. Прости, я не подумал, прежде чем будить тебя так внезапно.</p>
<p>Железная хватка на его шее ослабла. Слегка.</p>
<p>– Значит, это и правда ты.</p>
<p>«<em>Это значит, что ты настоящий</em>», – вспомнились Стиву слова Локи, произнесенные во время его первого визита, и на него накатила неожиданная волна тревоги, которую он поспешно подавил.</p>
<p>– Да, – проговорил он, ощущая, как начинает ныть челюсть. Он уже успел подзабыть, какие внушительные удары способен раздавать Локи. – Это я. Всего лишь я. – Он замешкался на мгновение, но все же добавил: – Все хорошо. Ты в безопасности.</p>
<p>– Почти никогда, – проронил Локи после короткой паузы, но стискивающая горло Стива рука наконец исчезла, и тот облегченно вздохнул и медленно развернулся, опасаясь делать какие-либо резкие движения. Грудь Локи все еще вздымалась чересчур часто, и весь его внешний вид отличался выраженной растрепанностью.</p>
<p>– Тебе приснился кошмар, – сообщил Стив и тут же почувствовал себя чрезвычайно глупо. Однако, Локи отвел взгляд. И невзирая на весьма посредственные навыки в чтении лиц, Стив был способен отличить стыд. Даже очень быстро замаскированный.</p>
<p>– Неужели.</p>
<p>Стив откашлялся.</p>
<p>– Да… – Он на мгновение замолк, пересиливая желание неловко переступить с ноги на ногу. – Ты… в порядке?</p>
<p>– С чего мне не быть? Какой вред может нанести сон? – поинтересовался Локи чересчур беззаботным тоном, но Стив без труда разобрал скрывающуюся под верхним слоем нервозность. И тело Локи почти подрагивало от сковывавшего его напряжения. Стив подавил усталый вздох.</p>
<p>Ему хотелось прямо заявить: «<em>Тебе не обязательно скрывать свои эмоции. Я не разочаруюсь в тебе просто потому, что тебе плохо</em>». Но он понимал, что это вряд ли принесет какой-либо результат. А еще ему хотелось, чтобы они не находились сейчас под неусыпным прицелом камер. Стив на мгновение задумался, а знает ли Локи про их наличие, но быстро оставил эту тему и присел на стул у кровати. Локи тоже сел, с опаской наблюдая за каждым его движением. Стив постарался незаметно проинспектировать покрывающие торс Локи бинты на наличие свежих кровавых пятен и, вроде бы, обнаружил сразу несколько. И сделал мысленную заметку о том, что нужно будет спросить Локи, позволит ли он Брюсу еще раз осмотреть его раны.</p>
<p>Но не прямо сейчас.</p>
<p>– И? – вызывающе и с едва уловимыми обвиняющими нотками в голосе осведомился Локи, когда стало ясно, что тишина затягивается.</p>
<p>– Некоторое время после того, как меня откопали из-подо льда, – проговорил Стив, намеренно не поднимая голову, – я почти не мог спать. То есть… с одной стороны, я боялся, что, проснувшись, обнаружу, что потерял еще семьдесят лет. А с другой… кошмарные сны. О войне, или о крушении, или… – Баки. Но этого он пока не мог сказать.</p>
<p>Пересилив желание бросить быстрый взгляд на лицо Локи, он просто замолчал в ожидании.</p>
<p>– Я подозреваю, что должен извлечь какой-то вывод из этой истории, – сухо заметил Локи после секундной паузы, но Стив уловил настороженные нотки в его голосе. – Ты ожидаешь, что я немедленно исповедаюсь тебе во всех своих потаенных страхах?</p>
<p>– Нет, – отозвался Стив и с трудом удержался, чтобы не добавить: «<em>Хотя было бы неплохо, и если не мне, то хоть кому-нибудь</em>». – Я просто… хочу, чтобы ты знал, что кошмары — это не обязательно слабость.</p>
<p>– Или слабость, которую ты разделяешь, – резко парировал Локи, но Стив не собирался позволять этому комментарию сеять смятение в своей душе. Это была одна из тех вещей, которых он решительно отказывался стыдиться.</p>
<p>– Или так.</p>
<p>– Мой сон никогда не был спокойным, – произнес Локи после длинной паузы. – А отдых – легким. Так что для меня это не в новинку. – Он дернул плечами. – Видимо, некоторые вещи никогда не меняются. – В его глазах на мгновение промелькнула какая-то сложная эмоция, но Стив не успел ее разобрать.</p>
<p>– А некоторые вещи – или люди – меняются, – проговорил Стив. Локи покосился на него с тем самым видом, который с натяжкой можно было бы назвать позабавленным.</p>
<p>– Возможно, – наконец согласился он, когда Стив уже начал беспокоиться о его нехарактерной бледности. Локи все еще выглядел напряженным, взвинченным, но теперь эта нервозность была тщательно прикрыта многочисленными масками. – По крайней мере, в твоем мировоззрении.</p>
<p>Стив замешкался. Кажется, сегодня их разговор проходил довольно неплохо, и он боялся испортить наметившийся прогресс, но…</p>
<p>– Если ты когда-нибудь захочешь поговорить с кем-нибудь, – сказал он осторожно. – Обо всем, что тебя…</p>
<p>Локи издал странный кашляющий смешок.</p>
<p>– Любезно с твоей стороны. Но, пожалуй, не стоит. Не хотелось бы ужасать тебя извращенными мыслями, обитающими в моем сознании. – Он одарил Стива широкой и чересчур зубастой улыбкой.</p>
<p>– Предложение остается в силе, – повторил Стив упрямо. – Если ты когда-нибудь решишь им воспользоваться.</p>
<p>Локи бросил на него неподдающийся расшифровке взгляд, после чего его лицо плавно приняло задумчивое выражение.</p>
<p>– Я это учту.</p>
<p>– Хорошо, – отозвался Стив.</p>
<p>В комнате снова повисла тишина, которая на этот раз затянулась даже сильнее, чем в предыдущий. Локи невидящим взглядом уставился куда-то в потолок, а потом наконец проронил:</p>
<p>– Тебе когда-нибудь снятся падения, Капитан?</p>
<p>Стремительно летящее ему навстречу море. Голос Пегги прямо в ухе. Стив сглотнул.</p>
<p>– Иногда.</p>
<p>– Представь себе это чувство, – сообщил Локи потолку, – но оно никогда не заканчивается. Ты не видишь ничего, кроме бесконечной тьмы, такой непроницаемой, что начинаешь забывать, как работало твое зрение. И она никак не кончается. Все тянется и тянется, пока в ней не начинает тонуть все, что ты когда-либо знал. И ты начинаешь думать, что, может быть, ничего и не было, кроме этой самой темноты, а все остальное – это всего лишь иллюзия, которую создал ты сам в попытке сохранить рассудок. Ты забываешь, что у тебя есть кожа. Забываешь, что существует граница между тобой и этой тьмой. И она просачивается в твои внутренности до тех пор, пока ты не теряешь концепцию реальности. Настоящими остаются только падение и пустота. И нет больше никакого тебя, только эти две постоянные.</p>
<p>Стив замер в полной неподвижности, не осмеливаясь издать ни звука. Его неожиданно накрыла волна липкой жути, и каждый волосок на его шее встал дыбом.</p>
<p>– И когда это все заканчивается, – голос Локи опустился почти до шепота. – Когда это заканчивается и к тебе прикасается другое живое существо… ты благодарен за боль. Потому что боль – это чувство, которое возвращает тебя к реальности.</p>
<p>Стив поерзал на стуле и сцепил руки в замок, чтобы не совершить без приглашения какой-нибудь излишне сентиментальный жест.</p>
<p>– Это то… – «<em>То, что с тобой произошло?</em>», – хотелось ему спросить, но он так и не закончил фразу. Локи встряхнулся и одарил его натянутой и насквозь фальшивой улыбкой.</p>
<p>– Сотри с лица это обеспокоенное выражение, Капитан. Меня едва ли можно назвать хрупким созданием.</p>
<p>Стив честно попытался взять под контроль собственные мимические мышцы.</p>
<p>– Как по мне, это звучит просто ужасно.</p>
<p>Локи отвел взгляд.</p>
<p>– И тем не менее, я выжил, – обыденным и почти беззаботным тоном сообщил он. – <em>Это</em> у меня хорошо получается.</p>
<p>«<em>Пока</em>», – промелькнула в голове Стива непрошеная мысль. И: «<em>На этот раз ты подобрался достаточно близко</em>». Но он не произнес вслух ни то, ни другое, а просто несколько секунд молча наблюдал за Локи, после чего поинтересовался:</p>
<p>– Что тебе раньше помогало? Я имею в виду, от кошмаров. Когда ты был маленьким.</p>
<p>Лицо Локи моментально закаменело, и с него испарились всякие намеки на предыдущую расслабленность и открытость.</p>
<p>– Брось, Капитан. Усмири свое любопытство.</p>
<p>Стив открыл было рот, намереваясь заявить, что, согласно его представлениям, как только кто-то засовывает свой язык тебе в рот, он автоматически теряет право обвинять тебя в чрезмерно назойливом любопытстве за самый обыкновенный вопрос. Но быстро передумал, хотя вспыхнувшее раздражение никуда не делось. Разговоры с Локи всегда походили на блуждание по кругу, и ему постоянно казалось, что они не приносили абсолютно никаких <em>результатов</em>. Локи тем временем внимательно следил за ним из-под полуопущенных ресниц.</p>
<p>– Ты недоволен, – наконец заметил он несколькими мгновениями позже, слегка нахмуривая брови.</p>
<p>– Да, – просто признал Стив. – Это был обычный вопрос. Я уже сказал тебе, что хочу помочь. – Взгляд Локи опять переметнулся на потолок.</p>
<p>– Есть вещи, с которыми ты не можешь помочь, Капитан. – В голосе Локи проскользнула какая-то новая нотка. Намек на смирение или, может быть, усталость. Но он исчез уже к следующей фразе. – Невзирая на все твои доблестные попытки. Но я высоко ценю твои усилия и не забуду о них.</p>
<p>– Я в это не верю. То есть, не верю в то, что ничего не могу сделать. – «<em>Моих попыток,</em> – подумал Стив про себя, – <em>просто пока было недостаточно</em>». Но, пожалуй, это было не совсем справедливо. Его усилия привели их… привели Локи сюда. И если бы Стиву удалось удержать его здесь на достаточно долгий срок, чтобы он увидел, что все может быть совсем по-другому…</p>
<p>Локи прищурился.</p>
<p>– Теперь я просто обязан спросить: о чем ты задумался?</p>
<p>– А ты разве не знаешь? – выпалил Стив. Уголки губ Локи едва заметно опустились.</p>
<p>– Нет. Я не читаю мысли, Капитан. Только невербальные сигналы.</p>
<p>– Я думаю о том, что… – проговорил Стив после короткой паузы. – Я надеюсь, что здесь тебе будет хорошо. Безопасно. Но, кроме того… все, что ты говорил мне о том, что не можешь стать кем-то другим, я хочу доказать тебе, что это не так. Я хочу, чтобы ты дал мне шанс.</p>
<p>К его удивлению, Локи напрягся, а его взгляд беспокойно заметался по комнате.</p>
<p>– Я не ты, Капитан. Ты не можешь вылепить из меня свое подобие. Мне никогда не стать примером добродетели.</p>
<p>– А разве нет других вариантов? – спросил Стив. – Только добродетельность и испорченность? Разве между ними нет промежуточных ступеней? И разве ты не можешь занять одну из них?</p>
<p>Локи замешкался. На одно крохотное мгновение, но эта мимолетная заминка все же была. И Стив ее заметил, поймал и вцепился в нее обеими руками.</p>
<p>– Нет.</p>
<p>И только тогда Стив позволил себе пошевелиться. Он протянул руку и развернул к себе лицо Локи.</p>
<p>– Почему нет?</p>
<p>Кожа Локи была все такой же необычно прохладной, как в воспоминаниях Стива, а красиво очерченный и созданный для портретов подбородок до сих пор украшали синяки. Однако, Локи не стал сопротивляться, хотя Стив и почувствовал, как он вздрогнул от прикосновения.</p>
<p>И на мгновение Стив почти увидел, как Локи замер у самой черты, раздумывая. Взвешивая. И ему захотелось наклониться и оставить на губах Локи осторожный поцелуй. Показать не только словами, что попытки этого стоят. Что Стив <em>хочет</em>, чтобы он попытался.</p>
<p>– Прошу прощения, Капитан Роджерс, – раздался в комнате вежливый голос ДЖАРВИСа, и Стив чуть не выругался вслух, когда Локи моргнул и момент оказался безвозвратно упущен. Неужели, <em>все</em> их важные моменты будут заканчиваться подобным образом?</p>
<p>– Что? – поинтересовался Стив резко, не сумев скрыть раздражение.</p>
<p>– Извините, что прерываю, сэр, но, боюсь, Мистер Старк хочет с вами поговорить. Сроч… – Фраза ДЖАРВИСа неожиданно прервалась и ее сменила быстрая и натянутая речь Тони.</p>
<p>– Кэп, у нас проблема.</p>
<p>Стив краем глаза заметил, как напрягся Локи, и постарался сохранить спокойный и уверенный вид. Проблема. Превосходно. Он провел ладонью по лицу и подавил зачатки разрастающейся досады.</p>
<p>– Что за проблема?</p>
<p>– Ты можешь подняться? Я бы предпочел не… черт, подожди.</p>
<p>Но связь не прервалась, вместо этого по ней донесся второй голос, искаженный замкнутым в металлическом каркасе эхом. И безошибочно узнаваемый.</p>
<p>– Что-то не так?</p>
<p>Стив рывком распрямился на стуле. Его смутное раздражение моментально испарилось, сменяясь откровенным ужасом. «<em>Дум. О, нет</em>».</p>
<p>Локи с шипением втянул воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы и дернулся, порываясь подняться. Его глаза приобрели слегка диковатое выражение.</p>
<p>– Он <em>здесь</em>?</p>
<p>– Не вставай, – приказал Стив резко, но не получил в ответ никакой реакции. Дыхание Локи заметно участилось, хотя Стив и видел, что он пытается это скрыть. Но в глубине его глаз отчетливо виднелся страх. – Я все улажу.</p>
<p>– Не глупи, – прорычал Локи. – Если он поймет, что вы меня прячете…</p>
<p>– Я все <em>улажу</em>, – повторил Стив тверже. Локи все еще продолжал свои попытки подняться, и несмотря на то, что на бинтах пока не появилось свежих кровавых пятен, напряженное выражение на его лице выдавало признаки боли. Стив шагнул ближе и, не задумываясь, прижал его за плечи обратно к кровати. Тело Локи под его ладонями моментально закаменело, а глаза сверкнули праведным гневом, и Стив поспешно убрал руки и отступил назад. – Я могу справиться с Думом, Локи. Это не первая наша с ним встреча.</p>
<p>По лицу Локи пронеслась целая череда всевозможных эмоций, сменяющихся так быстро, что их невозможно было определить.</p>
<p>– А если он начнет угрожать твоим людям?</p>
<p>Стив почувствовал, как напряжение сковывает его собственные плечи. А что, если правда начнет? Дум способен учинить немалые разрушения. И они действительно могут пострадать. Или какие-нибудь случайные прохожие могут оказаться в опасности, или… Он усилием воли заставил себя сохранить спокойное выражение. «<em>Я не отдам Локи. Только не этому безумцу</em>».</p>
<p>«<em>А если остальные выступят против твоего решения?</em>»</p>
<p>Он чувствовал на себе внимательный и пытливый взгляд Локи, но только резко тряхнул головой.</p>
<p>– Просто оставайся здесь, – велел он, и сам удивился внезапной жесткости своего тона. – Оставайся здесь. Я все улажу. Все будет нормально.</p>
<p>Локи так ничего и не ответил, даже когда Стив переступил порог. Но Стив заверил себя, что это был хороший знак.</p><hr/>
<p>Когда Стив, следуя наставлениям ДЖАРВИСа, поднялся в вестибюль, Тони был уже там… без сопровождения команды, хотя Стив подозревал, что как минимум Клинт и Наташа должны были находиться где-то неподалеку. Дум, как всегда, был облачен в свою броню и подметал зеленым плащом пол. Стив неторопливо пересек вестибюль, пытаясь оценить обстановку.</p>
<p>– Тебе повезло, что Тор сейчас не здесь, – беспечно заметил Тони, опираясь на барную стойку, но вся его поза буквально излучала напряжение. – Я слышал, что он жаждет перекинуться с тобой словечком. Или даже несколькими. Донести их до тебя с помощью своего большого молота. – Дума этот выпад явно не впечатлил.</p>
<p>– Дум пришел с целью деловых переговоров, а не для того, чтобы обмениваться угрозами. – Голос Дума обладал тем самым странным резонирующим эффектом, из-за которого его речь казалась грохочущей, даже когда он говорил с относительно нормальной громкостью. – Невзирая на наши… разногласия, я ожидаю от вас хотя бы каплю уважения.</p>
<p>Стив ощутил, как в его животе что-то перевернулось от ярости, и в очередной раз подумал, насколько неправильным ему кажется тот факт, что почти полностью беспомощный Локи лежит в цепях после того, как он им <em>помог</em>, а Дум может вот так свободно и безнаказанно заявиться к ним в башню, и Стив ничего не может с этим поделать. Расправив плечи, он выступил вперед.</p>
<p>– Чего ты хочешь? – поинтересовался он напрямую.</p>
<p>Дум развернулся.</p>
<p>– Стив Роджерс, – проговорил он. – Приветствую тебя. Твоя резкость объяснима, но не оправдана. Я не представляю для вас угрозы и верю, что мое предложение может привести к взаимовыгодной сделке.</p>
<p>Стив скрестил руки на груди.</p>
<p>– Неужели? К какой сделке?</p>
<p>– Я предполагаю, что на вашем попечении находится – исключительно по ошибке, разумеется, – беглец от законного суда. Злодей Локи обратился к вам в надежде задурить вам голову своим враньем. Я только прошу вернуть его мне для свершения правосудия.</p>
<p>«<em>Правосудия,</em> – подумал Стив угрюмо, – <em>конечно же</em>».</p>
<p>– Что он натворил? – влез Тони раньше, чем Стив успел ответить.</p>
<p>– Попытался подорвать мое правление, – заявил Дум. – Создать хаос в Латверии и захватить власть. – Лишенная выражения металлическая маска выглядела весьма зловеще. – Поэтому я надеюсь, что вы признаете за мной законное право лично разобраться с угрозой моему государству и врагом вашей компании.</p>
<p>Стив поустойчивей расставил ноги. «<em>Я вожделенный трофей,</em> – вспомнились ему слова Локи. – <em>Для него мое тело – ларец, полный загадок, ответы на которые можно вырезать, отыскав правильное место</em>».</p>
<p>– Нет, – бесстрастно отозвался Стив, желудок которого совершил очередной неприятный кувырок.</p>
<p>– Нет? – переспросил Дум. Впрочем, без особого удивления. – Вижу, что это лживое существо уже поведало вам совсем другую историю и затуманило ваш разум своими сказками.</p>
<p>Сцепив покрепче сложенные на груди руки, Стив постарался сохранить абсолютную неподвижность.</p>
<p>– Локи, – начал, намеренно подчеркнув интонацией имя, – не является гражданином твоего государства, Мистер Дум. И на основании его действий на территории США мы имеем полное право удерживать его под стражей. – Он покосился на Тони, но тот с выражением легкого раздражения на лице теребил браслеты на запястьях, которые, как Стиву было известно, поддерживали постоянную связь с одним из его железных костюмов. – И, между прочим, наш иск предшествовал твоему.</p>
<p>– Дум надеялся, что вы не откажете в столь незначительной просьбе, – проговорил Дум все тем же тоном. – Однако, если вы настаиваете… во-первых, разумеется, существует проблема дипломатических отношений. Ситуация в последнее время была довольно… напряженной, но я согласен обсудить некоторые временные меры, которые могли бы решить разногласия. – Стив заставил себя удержать на лице непроницаемое выражение. – Кроме того, так сложилось, что мне известно местонахождение пяти наиболее опасных для ЩИТа преступников со сверхспособностями, и я с удовольствием передам их в ваши руки.</p>
<p>– Ты же знаешь, что один из этих пяти – это ты, правда? – поинтересовался Тони. Дум только бросил на него мимолетный взгляд.</p>
<p>– Прискорбное упущение.</p>
<p>Тони качнулся на пятках.</p>
<p>– Тебе и правда так не терпится заграбастать высокого безумного брюнетика в свои железные рукавицы? Хотя, если честно, я не понимаю с какой стати. Сдается мне, что, если он действительно доставлял тебе сплошные неприятности, ты должен радоваться, что мы избавили тебя от его присутствия.</p>
<p>– Никто не сбегает от правосудия Дума, – с едва заметным недовольством провозгласил Дум.</p>
<p>– Из средневековых пыточных камер Дума тоже никто не сбегает, – проворно парировал Тони. – За исключением, упс…</p>
<p>– Тони, – предупреждающе осадил его Стив, не спуская глаз с Дума. Ожидая малейших признаков надвигающейся атаки. В данный момент он особенно жалел, что не видит скрытого за маской лица. – Я не согласен на эту сделку. Локи останется у нас.</p>
<p>– Ты, несомненно, не настолько наивен, чтобы полагать, будто та история, которую он тебе рассказал, правдива. – Легкое недовольство в его голосе усилилось. – И, разумеется, ты не забыл обо всех тех разрушениях, которые он учинил. Я избавлю тебя от опасного врага и предлагаю взамен ценную сделку.</p>
<p>– Нет, – непоколебимо повторил Стив. Он чувствовал, как его тело почти вибрирует в ожидании неотвратимого негодования. – Я не собираюсь отдавать тебе Локи.</p>
<p>– Своей несговорчивостью ты рискуешь навлечь на себя ярость Дума, Капитан, – прогремел металлический голос, и Стиву показалось, что он уловил в нем привкус магии. Однако, единственная мысль, которую вызвало это представление, заключалась в том, что потуги Дума являлись жалкой имитацией того, на что был способен Локи. – Ради благополучия своего врага ты подвергаешь опасности тех, за кого несешь ответственность.</p>
<p>Стив тут же подобрался.</p>
<p>– Ты мне угрожаешь?</p>
<p>– Пока нет. – Дум продолжал сверлить его тяжелым взглядом, но Стив отказывался разрывать зрительный контакт первым. – Он манипулирует тобой. Может быть, ты этого еще не видишь, но я вижу.</p>
<p>– Нет, – повторил Стив снова. – Мой ответ не изменится. Я не одобряю то, что ты сделал. Вне зависимости от личности пострадавшего. Локи пришел к нам в поисках убежища, которое мы решили предоставить.</p>
<p>– Ты сегодня молчалив, Мистер Старк. – Дум медленно повернул голову и уставился на Тони. – Капитан отвечает за всех Мстителей?</p>
<p>Тони выдержал небольшую паузу, делая вид, что раздумывает, а потом пожал плечами с одной из тех самых раздражающих ухмылок.</p>
<p>– Да, в большинстве случаев.</p>
<p>– А в этот раз? – еще жестче потребовал Дум. – Ты придерживаешься того же мнения? Ты тоже готов вышвырнуть мое предложение ради такого скользкого создания? Он предаст вас при первой же возможности. Ты уверен, что согласен пойти на такой риск?</p>
<p>– Хороший вопрос. Придерживаюсь ли я того же мнения? – На один удушающий момент Стиву показалось, что вот сейчас Тони что-нибудь скажет, передумает и оспорит его решение. Но буквально долю секунды спустя его друг пожал плечом. – Я поддерживаю Кэпа в этом вопросе. Как и все остальные. Кроме того, если Локи действительно представляет для тебя такую угрозу, то, может быть, будет лучше, если мы присмотрим за ним здесь, вдали от Латверии, что скажешь?</p>
<p>– Вы совершили ошибку, – отчеканил Дум после короткой паузы. – Не думайте, что Дум о ней забудет. Я не оставлю без внимания ваше легкомысленное отношение к моему щедрому предложению. Вы потеряли возможность заключить сделку на столь выгодных условиях. – Он резко развернулся в вихре взметнувшегося плаща.</p>
<p>– Уже уходишь? – осведомился Тони насмешливо. – Тор вот-вот будет здесь, и я не шутил о том…</p>
<p>– Тони, – одернул Стив тихо, хотя у него был огромный соблазн промолчать. В глубине души он почти надеялся, что ему все-таки выпадет шанс выместить хотя бы часть своих растрепанных эмоций на этом садисте. Однако, Дум проследовал на выход без единого слова, видимо, сочтя их недостойными ответа. Стив уставился ему вслед, нахмурившись.</p>
<p>– Ха, – хмыкнул Тони. – Вне зависимости от моего мнения по поводу Локи… не могу отрицать, что это была увлекательная беседа.</p>
<p>Стив покачал головой. Но по большей части он был рад, что Дум не попытался добиться желаемого силой.</p>
<p>– Спасибо, – произнес он после секундного молчания. – За то, что поддержал мое решение. Я знаю, ты думаешь, что оно не самое разумное.</p>
<p>– Соринки и бревна, Кэп, – отозвался Тони. – Если кто здесь и специализируется на дурацких идеях… мои просто пока не включали в себя пригретых на груди суперзлодеев. Я почти уверен, что это исключительно твоя фишка. И твоя печальная физиономия выглядит воистину трагично. – Стив ответил ему неуверенной улыбкой. – И, эй, кто знает, возможно, ты прав. Если кто и способен перевоспитать злодея Силой Любви, то это наверняка будешь ты. Настоящий и полноразмерный Плюшевый Мишка Стив Роджерс.</p>
<p>– Спасибо, – повторил Стив и на мгновение почувствовал прилив опасливого оптимизма, который тут же подавил. Может быть, этот безумный план действительно имеет шанс на воплощение. Дум отступил, а если он решит применить силу, то у них появятся все основания дать более внушительный отпор. По крайней мере, они выиграли немного времени. Может быть… «<em>Поумерь энтузиазм</em>». – Мне следует… – Стив махнул рукой в неопределенном направлении. Судя по виду Тони, тот очень старался не рассмеяться.</p>
<p>– Ага, ага, беги, порадуй своего бойфренда хорошими новостями. А я позвоню Тору и сообщу, что он упустил возможность украсить мои полы отпечатком физиономии Доктора Дума…</p>
<p>– Тони, – протянул Стив укоризненно, но тот только отмахнулся, не оборачиваясь.</p>
<p>Стив вдохнул и направился к лифту. Спускаясь на закрытый этаж, он размышлял, что, может быть… если бы они смогли что-нибудь придумать, Локи мог бы получить собственную комнату с видом на город. Или хотя бы просто с окнами. Что-нибудь получше холодной камеры на подземном уровне. Скорее всего, он это оценит. И, возможно, этот жест смог бы наконец убедить его, что Стив не собирается отказываться от своих слов при первых же намеках на трудности.</p>
<p>Однако, стоило Стиву выйти из лифта, как он тут же понял, что что-то пошло не так. Это было просто <em>предчувствие</em>…</p>
<p>– Локи? – позвал он, но не получил никакого ответа. Ускорив шаг, Стив пересек коридор. Если один из ботов Дума каким-то образом пробрался сюда, пока они наверху обменивались любезностями…</p>
<p>С бешено колотящимся сердцем Стив заглянул в комнату и, не увидев там Локи, начал торопливо отпирать дверь, надеясь, что, может быть, тот просто скрылся из виду, например, в ванной. Но его сердце уже стремительно проваливалось куда-то вниз.</p>
<p>Однако, в помещении не было никаких признаков сражения, разве что несколько капель крови. Но мебель оставалась на своих местах, а на кровати красовались аккуратно сложенные и абсолютно целые металлические браслеты.</p>
<p>«<em>Идиот</em>», – выругался Стив мысленно, подбирая один из браслетов и честно не представляя, кого именно он имеет в виду: себя или Локи. – «<em>Почему ты оставил его одного? Ну, конечно же, он сбежал. Он не убежден до конца даже в том, что может доверять тебе, не говоря уже об остальных. Он услышал, что Дум здесь, и предположил…</em>»</p>
<p>Но Стив не мог и дальше притворяться, что его это не задевает. Может быть, Локи вообще не планировал оставаться.</p>
<p>Но даже если не планировал… Локи едва мог стоять без посторонней помощи. Он только начал поправляться и был все еще безнадежно беспомощен. Как долго он сможет скрываться от Дума в таком состоянии? И если Дум смог обнаружить его здесь, что мешает ему найти Локи в новом укрытии? Локи же должен это понимать. И тем не менее, он сбежал. Снова.</p>
<p>«<em>Ты помрешь там один,</em> – подумал Стив с досадой. – <em>И это будет такая потеря. Потому что я знаю, что ты можешь быть лучше. Стать лучше. И я хотел…</em>»</p>
<p>«<em>Я хотел по-настоящему узнать тебя</em>».</p>
<p>Его взгляд снова остановился на оставленных на кровати металлических браслетах. Получается, Локи мог снять их в любой момент. Но не снял. «<em>Локи умеет выживать,</em> – мысленно заверил Стив самого себя. – <em>С ним все будет нормально</em>».</p>
<p>«<em>Где бы он ни был, с ним все будет нормально</em>».</p><hr/>
<p>Время шло. И тишина опять затягивалась. Как в прошлый раз. Ни слова, ни шепотка, ни единого намека на магию.</p>
<p>Стив не знал, что он должен чувствовать по этому поводу. Сначала он был зол из-за того, что Локи просто так взял и исчез. Что его вера в Стива была настолько хлипкой, что он подумал, будто… но эти обвинения казались не совсем справедливыми. Локи ничего не обещал. И имел полное право предпринять все доступные меры для собственной защиты.</p>
<p>Стив решил, что в основном он испытывал усталость. И разочарование. Он больше не верил в то, что Локи будет создавать им проблемы, но… «<em>Они никогда не бывают долгими, правда?</em>» – вспомнил он слова Локи про хорошие моменты и с трудом подавил тяжелый вздох. «<em>Может быть, если бы ты дал им на это шанс</em>».</p>
<p>Впрочем, он решил, что теперь уже было слишком поздно, и постарался поменьше зацикливаться на болезненных размышлениях.</p>
<p>А что касается остальных… Тони по большей части негодовал по поводу того, что его «гениальное изобретение» не оправдало возложенных ожиданий. Клинт, кажется, испытывал облегчение, хотя и старался этого не показывать. Наташа и Брюс дружно помалкивали, обходя эту тему стороной. Однако, Стив умудрился поймать на себе несколько задумчивых и немного встревоженных взглядов со стороны Брюса.</p>
<p>Но разговор с Тором был хуже всего. Тот притих на несколько длинных минут, на протяжении которых можно было отчетливо разобрать зловещие раскаты далекого грома, а потом коротко заявил:</p>
<p>– Он вернется.</p>
<p>Стив прикрыл глаза и устало потер переносицу.</p>
<p>– Тор… я не был бы в этом так уверен. Он и без того едва мне доверял, если вообще доверял. – Это признание все еще больно ранило, но Стив заставил себя продолжить. – Он ничего не обещал.</p>
<p>– Я уверен, – произнес Тор твердо. – Он всегда был осторожным… возможно, излишне осторожным. И чем бы он ни руководствовался при побеге… мне кажется, что, скорее всего, он думал, что так будет лучше для вас обоих… И я не верю, что он будет держать дистанцию. – Тор выдержал небольшую паузу.</p>
<p>«<em>Это если он вообще захочет вернуться,</em> – подумал Стив. – <em>И если сможет. Если Дум не поймает его раньше</em>».</p>
<p>– Однако, позволь откланяться, – наконец проговорил Тор, – меня ждет смертный колдун, которого необходимо как следует наказать.</p>
<p>Стиву подумалось, что, наверное, он должен был остановить этот произвол. Убедить Тора сложить оружие. Но Стив не стал этого делать. И не важно, что там Локи обещал или не обещал…</p>
<p>Стив со вздохом удалился в свою комнату.</p>
<p>Где обнаружил Локи, который сидел, скрестив ноги, на его кровати с непроницаемым выражение на лице. И был все еще слишком худым, бледным и изможденным, но безошибочно живым.</p>
<p>Первой эмоцией Стива было облегчение.</p>
<p>А второй – злость.</p>
<p>Он закрыл за собой дверь, едва удержавшись, чтобы ею не хлопнуть.</p>
<p>– И как, по-твоему, это называется? – рявкнул он. Глаза Локи едва заметно расширились, но он тут же расслабился, изгибая брови элегантными дугами.</p>
<p>– Признаю, я не ожидал теплого приема.</p>
<p>– Ты не можешь вот так вот просто брать и сбегать! – повысил голос Стив. – Я сказал остальным, что ты этого не сделаешь. Ты сказал, что сдаешься. И потом при первом же намеке на неприятности…</p>
<p>– А ты ожидал, что я просто лягу и буду терпеливо ждать, пока Дум не поставит тебя перед неизбежным выбором между моей безопасностью и чем-нибудь чрезвычайно соблазнительным? – резко парировал Локи. – И даже если бы ты действительно отказался от его предложения…</p>
<p>– Я сказал, что все улажу, – воскликнул Стив с негодованием. Локи вздернул подбородок повыше.</p>
<p>– Я тебе не поверил.</p>
<p>– Я все <em>уладил</em>! – заявил Стив, ощущая, как все его существо буквально задыхается от гремучей смеси возмущения и раздражения. – Потому что у нас с тобой была договоренность. И я собирался сдержать свое слово.</p>
<p>– Я тебе ничего не обещал, – огрызнулся Локи, распрямляя ноги и поднимаясь с кровати с высоко поднятой головой. – Никогда не обещал.</p>
<p>Стив несколько секунд просто сверлил его взглядом. А потом неожиданно почувствовал разом навалившуюся усталость. Которая быстро превратилась в ярость.</p>
<p>– Нет, – согласился он холодно. – Не обещал. Я давал тебе один шанс за другим, столько раз, но ты только продолжаешь… Я рискнул и доверился <em>тебе</em>. Тогда почему ты не можешь рискнуть и довериться <em>мне</em> хотя бы на <em>пять минут</em>?..</p>
<p>– Я никогда не просил тебя доверять мне, – отрезал Локи. – И не утверждал, что жажду твоего доверия…</p>
<p>– Нет, – подтвердил Стив. – Напротив. Боже упаси, если я увижу в тебе хоть что-то хорошее, чтобы ты мог пойти и доказать мне, что все мои худшие опасения правдивы. Но знаешь что? Я думал, я <em>правда</em> думал, что на этот раз мы действительно чего-то добились. Что, может быть, ты наконец-то услышал то, что я пытаюсь тебе сказать. И что, может быть, ты наконец-то примешь верное решение.</p>
<p>– <em>Твое</em> верное решение. Не мое.</p>
<p>– Вот только не надо вот этого всего, – яростно оборвал его Стив. – Не притворяйся, что не понимаешь. Я никогда тебя ни к чему не принуждал. Не делай вид, что это все была только моя идея…</p>
<p>– Разве нет? – Голос Локи резал воздух, точно лезвие. – Твоя идея, как меня <em>исправить</em>, Капитан. Не моя. Твоя идея о том, как будет лучше. Как я могу <em>перевоспитаться</em> и <em>искупить свою вину</em>.</p>
<p>– Это не… прекрати коверкать мои слова, – вскинулся Стив. Хотя, Локи был прав, разве нет? Это действительно была его идея. «<em>Кто ты такой, чтобы решать, что будет лучше для него? И для других?</em>» Стив упрямо отодвинул эту мысль. Суть была не в этом. – Наша сделка была <em>для тебя</em>. Ради <em>твоей</em> защиты. Не моей.</p>
<p>– Тогда почему тебя так возмущает мое отбытие? – Локи пригвоздил его к месту тяжелым взглядом. – Если эта сделка была исключительно ради моего благополучия… то почему я не могу от нее отказаться, когда сочту момент подходящим?</p>
<p>– Потому что у нас была договоренность, – проговорил Стив, ощущая очередную волну раздражения. – Потому что ты заставил меня нарушить мое слово…</p>
<p>– Ты не поставил меня об этом в известность, – перебил его Локи. Стив покачал головой.</p>
<p>– Я думал… – он не закончил, а только снова покачал головой. – Я… <em>мы</em> взяли тебя под защиту, потому что тебе нужна была помощь. Неужели, это действительно так трудно понять?</p>
<p>– Ах, да. Потому что вас так <em>заботит моя судьба</em>, – заметил Локи с неприкрытой насмешкой, которая почти заставила Стива отшатнуться, как от удара. – И вовсе не для того, чтобы утихомирить свою совесть? И не для того, чтобы удостовериться в том, что ваша проблема надежно заперта и ждет, когда вы с ней разберетесь?</p>
<p>– А ты предпочитаешь снова оказаться в гостях у Дума? Или с Читаури? – поинтересовался Стив напрямую. Почти беспощадно.</p>
<p>На одно крохотное мгновение во взгляде Локи что-то промелькнуло. Страх, ужас, неуверенность.</p>
<p>– Я не окажусь. Я способен о себе позаботиться.</p>
<p>Повинуясь порыву, Стив шагнул ближе.</p>
<p>– Ты этого хочешь? – потребовал он настойчиво. – Правда? Хочешь и дальше жить в бегах, едва опережая своих врагов?</p>
<p>Плечи Локи закаменели.</p>
<p>– Мне не придется жить в бегах. Я могу убить своих врагов.</p>
<p>– Всех? – Стив постарался выровнять голос, не позволяя отчаянию просочиться в свои слова. – Одновременно? До того, как один из них успеет поймать тебя врасплох или даже просто измотать тебя погоней? У тебя много врагов. И рано или поздно они начнут объединяться. И даже ты не способен выстоять против целой вселенной, Локи.</p>
<p>– Посмотрим.</p>
<p>– Я уже посмотрел. – Стив услышал нотки беспощадной суровости в собственном тоне и не стал их сдерживать. – Я видел, как ты пытаешься справиться со всем в одиночку, и, сдается мне, это привело не к самым благополучным для тебя результатам. И что насчет твоих долгосрочных планов, а? <em>Для чего</em> это все?</p>
<p>– Это мое дело, не твое, – отозвался Локи натянуто. Стив приблизился еще на шаг и остановился, расставив ноги пошире.</p>
<p>– Я думаю, что ты боишься, – начал он тихо. – Боишься признать, что, может быть, хочешь что-то поменять. Хочешь чего-то большего.</p>
<p>Локи оскалился.</p>
<p>– Как ты смеешь?..</p>
<p>– Ты устал, – упрямо продолжил Стив. – Ты устал, тебе одиноко, и ты не хочешь признавать, что жаждешь чего-то большего. Что ты тогда сказал? «<em>Я бы хотел сделать тебя своим</em>». – Он развел руки в стороны. – Вот он я. Никто тебе не мешает, кроме тебя самого. – Локи походил на взведенную до упора пружину, а взгляд его огромных глаз казался слегка диковатым. Но Стив отказывался отступать. – Ты продолжаешь возвращаться. Так просто… останься.</p>
<p>Локи издал какой-то едва различимый звук, почти напоминающий рычание.</p>
<p>– Я тебе не какой-нибудь ручной монстр, которого можно… призвать к ноге.</p>
<p>– Нет, – согласился Стив. – Ты личность. А это означает, что у тебя есть выбор. – «<em>Пожалуйста</em>», – хотелось ему взмолиться. – Ты не можешь танцевать на перепутье вечно. – Он сглотнул и расправил плечи. – Если ты сейчас уйдешь… то я завязываю. Я не буду больше играть в эти игры. Или ты показываешь мне, что твои намерения серьезны, или… для меня все кончено. – Ответом ему была тишина. В слегка расширенных глазах Локи читалось легкое удивление. Стив сделал глубокий вдох. – Я не шучу. Я дал тебе шанс. Теперь твоя очередь его принять.</p>
<p>Стив слышал дыхание Локи, поверхностное и слегка учащенное. И после короткой заминки его лицо снова исказилось в оскале, но на этот раз чересчур наигранном.</p>
<p>– Принять что? Предложенную тобой уютную камеру? С чего ты решил, что я этого хочу?</p>
<p>– Мне кажется, что ты провел так много времени, пытаясь решить, чего ты не хочешь, – проговорил Стив, – что теперь сам не всегда знаешь, чего <em>хочешь</em>. – Локи явственно дернулся. Стив мимоходом отметил, как снова и снова беспокойно сжимаются и опять разжимаются его кулаки, и уставился Локи прямо в глаза. – У тебя есть варианты. Собираешься ли ты их принять? Или продолжишь и дальше убеждать себя в том, что у тебя нет выбора и ты застрял в этой ситуации, игнорируя путь к побегу, потому что боишься, что он может не сработать?</p>
<p>Локи снова показал зубы.</p>
<p>– Не пытайся меня подзуживать, Капитан.</p>
<p>– Я не пытаюсь, – ответил Стив. – Я говорю тебе то, что вижу. И, насколько я могу судить, я говорю тебе правду.</p>
<p>Он видел, как Локи колеблется, и постарался сохранить невозмутимое выражение лица.</p>
<p>Наконец, Локи насмешливо фыркнул.</p>
<p>– Твои Мстители ни за что не согласятся, – заявил он. Стив встретил его взгляд открыто и непоколебимо.</p>
<p>– Согласятся, если я их попрошу.</p>
<p>– А ты <em>действительно</em> попросишь? – Вопрос был наполовину издевательским, но наполовину серьезным. – Ты правда снова рискнешь своей репутацией ради такого, как я?</p>
<p>– Не знаю, – отозвался Стив, все еще опасаясь расслабляться. – Это тебе решать. Я рискну, если ты рискнешь. Выбирай.</p>
<p>Локи уставился на него, разом притихнув и застыв в абсолютной неподвижности. По выражению его лица невозможно было что-либо прочитать.</p>
<p>– За мной числится долг, – наконец произнес он после длинной паузы. – Я обязан тебе жизнью, три раза. Является ли эта просьба платой, которую ты просишь?</p>
<p>«<em>Это решение, которое ты должен принять сам,</em> – уже хотел было сказать Стив. – <em>Я не собираюсь делать выбор за тебя</em>». Но потом он заметил нечто, на мгновение мелькнувшее во взгляде Локи. Почти отчаяние. Мольбу. И подумал, что в кои-то веки сумел безошибочно прочитать это выражение. «<em>Дай мне причину. Предлог</em>».</p>
<p>– Да, – проговорил он наконец. Получилось неожиданно хрипло, и Стив откашлялся. – Да, является.</p>
<p>Плечи Локи едва заметно опустились.</p>
<p>– Тогда я остаюсь, – после секундной паузы пообещал он. – И отдаю себя на ваш суд. – Его слова отдавали легким формализмом, но взгляд, за исключением мимолетного скачка в сторону, оставался открытым.</p>
<p>– Поклянись, – потребовал Стив, повинуясь инстинктивному порыву. – Поклянись, что останешься. – Ему хотелось продолжить настаивать. Хотелось попросить: «<em>Поклянись, что изменишь свое поведение, что не вернешься к прежним привычкам, как только минует опасность</em>». Но он сдержался. Не сейчас.</p>
<p>Локи одарил его долгим взглядом, а потом шагнул вперед. Его руки взлетели вверх и, не касаясь, изобразили какие-то сложные завихрения по обе стороны от лица Стива, после чего опустились.</p>
<p>– Клянусь, – сказал Локи, в его глазах плескалось что-то странное, но голос был почти торжественным, – самим Иггдрасилем, что прежде миру придет конец, чем я отрекусь от своего слова.</p>
<p>Стив помнил эти слова. Помнил небольшой издевательский поклон, который сопровождал их в прошлый раз.</p>
<p>– Мне не нужна была настолько серьезная клятва, – заметил Стив тихо.</p>
<p>– Я не стал бы оскорблять твое доверие чем-то менее достойным, Стив Роджерс. – Во взгляде Локи блуждало что-то мрачное и затаенное. И после небольшого замешательства, он наклонился ближе и оставил на губах Стива легкий поцелуй. Стив не отстранился, хотя подозревал, что, наверное, должен был. Однако, он все же отступил назад, когда Локи выпрямился, и указал на дверь, даже несмотря на то, что на мгновение – между этим вдохом и следующим – ему захотелось вцепиться в одежду Локи и не отпускать. Но он не мог. Не сейчас.</p>
<p>– Я должен пойти, сказать…</p>
<p>– Иди, – кивнул Локи и присел на край кровати Стива. Уголок его губ тронула едва заметная улыбка. – Я подожду.</p>
<p>И Стив подумал, что, вне зависимости от того, было ли или не было ложью все остальное, по крайней мере, эта фраза точно была правдой.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>